YUSUKE'S GEMINI
by XZanayu
Summary: Yusuke and his friends thought they had defeated the 4 Saints Beasts; well they were wrong because there is a fifth one and want nothing than to see them dead!
1. Prologue

GREETING EVERYONE! THIS IS MY FIRST YU YU HAKUSHO FIC

SO PLEASE, BE GENTLE. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR

ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER,

YUKI. ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

Yusuke's Gemini

By:XZanayu

Prologue

*Darkness. Then footsteps are heard in the darkness.

The footsteps stop and spotlight reveals Yusuke

Yurimeshi, with his hands in his pocket and smirked.

Another set of footsteps are heard. Another spotlight

shines down on a young woman the same age as Yusuke.

Dressed in a school uniform with short mini skirt in

the same shade of green as Yusuke's. She had black

hair that reached to the small of her back and brown

eyes. She looked like a female version of Yusuke. The

both looked at each and smiled. Suddenly, blood

appeared everywhere blocking out the two. Yusuke's

Gemini a unknown voice said.*

Kuenma sat up with a gasp, sweating profusely.

"What was that about? Who was that girl and what does

she have to do with Yusuke?"

Just then, a phrase entered his mind from the dream.

*Yusuke's Gemini*

"Yusuke's Gemini? What does that mean?"

Kuenma as well as Yusuke and the others were about to

find out.


	2. Chapter One

HERE'S CHAPTER ONE OF YUSUKE'S GEMINI! I DO NOT OWN YU

YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN MY

CHARACTER, AKARI. DECIDED TO CHANGE HER NAME. READ AND

REVIEW!!

Yusuke's Gemini

By:XZanayu

Chapter One

Hiei, Kuribara, and Kurama were down and out of the

battle. Leaving Yusuke, who was wounded and losing

strength fast, left to defend against this powerful

foe.

It came our of no where. Challenging them to a fight

to the death. They had no clue what they were dealing

with. This demon had blue hair, stood six foot nine,

green eyes, and major bad attitude that didn't match

his handsome feature.

"Come on, Yurimeshi! You can beat him!" Kuribara

yelled at his friend.

Yusuke gritted his teeth and poured all his spirit

energy into a shotgun blast. It connected, but

unfortunately, it had little effect. The demon smiled

at Yusuke.

"There's..no..no way." Yusuke finally collapsed from

lack of strength, but was still conscious to see the

demon glow with demon energy. His eyes widened.

*How can he have so much power?!* He thought as he

watched in horror at the amount of spirit energy he

was building up.

*This isn't good. We really are finished.* Yusuke

clenched his eyes shut.

"Goodbye, Yusuke!!" The demon yelled and fired the

blast.

"YUSUKE!!" Kuribara screamed.

Everything happened in slow motion. The blast was

closing in on Yusuke, when out of no where, a girl

with long, black hair and brown eyes appeared from a

whole in the sky, landed in front of Yusuke and did

the trademark stanch known to everyone that saw it.

"SPIRIT GUN!!!!" She yelled and a massive, blue light

erupted from her finger and collided and swallowed the

incoming blast while headed for the demon, who

realized too late that he couldn't escape.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH" The demon screamed and was vaporized

and the spot where he stood exploded from the impact.

The girl quickly covered Yusuke with her body and a

erected a shield large enough to protect them and

others from the shock wave.

After the shock wave ended, the girl sat up and gently

smiled at Yusuke.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

He nodded looking at her. She looked a lot like him

only she was a girl. A VERY pretty girl. She wore a

green uniform like his with a matching very short mini

skirt that showed off gorgeous long legs. She had just

saved their lives with the same move that he uses. How

did she know the move? Who was she?

She helped him up on his feet, but still supported his

body by taking all of his weight. The others

approached them. The girl smiled brightly at them.

"Are you guys, okay?" She asked.

"Nothing we can't handle. Now then, the question is

who are you.?" Hiei asked the girl.

"My name is Akari and I am Yusuke's Gemini."

***

THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!!


	3. Chapter Two

HELLO EVERYBODY!! XZANAYU HERE AND HERE'S CHAPTER TWO

OF YUSUKE'S GEMINI!!!

Yusuke's Gemini

By:XZanayu

CHAPTER TWO

"My Gemini?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei, Kurama, Kuribara, Yusuke and Akari returned to

Yusuke's house after the demon's defeat. Luckily,

Yusuke's mom was out when they arrived and left note

telling Yusuke she would be back later, so they had

the place to themselves. After Akari finished

bandaging all the guys injuries, they retired to

Yusuke's room to talk.

Akari smiled and nodded.

"Does this mean that Yusuke's mom had a baby that she

didn't want?" Kuribara asked.

"If that's the case, she gave up the wrong one." Hiei

said.

"Hey!" Yusuke said miffed.

Akari giggled."No. Its nothing like that. See, in this

world it is said that everyone has a twin they don't

know about. Well, its the same is said in my world

except my twin in another dimension. This one."

She looked at Yusuke. "My father sent me her to protect

you."

"Protect me?"

"Yes. My father has been watching you ever since you

and I were born on the same day and at the same time.

You don't know it, but you and I are linked. Everyone

in my world is linked to their unknown twin on some

level. But, in our case, I'm linked very emotionally

to you. I don't know why. Father says that I'm the

female version of you and not loud, obnoxious, a

hotheaded like you are."

Hiei chuckled. "Not to mention better looking."

Yusuke turned red. "I'm right here, you know!"

"Don't get upset, Yurimeshi. You can't help the way

you are." Kuribara added.

"What is this? Insult Yusuke day?"

"Anyway, as I was saying, my father has been watching

you and the progress you have been making in you

training and is impressed. You almost at my level."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I can used the same techniques as Yuskuke being

his Gemini and some he hasn't learned yet. And all my

attacks are ten times stronger than his."

"Ten times stronger?!" Kuribara said shocked.

"Um,hmm. On my world the Geminis are the strongest of

the two. Which is a good thing considering what we

found out."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Although, in my world, Geminis are not allow to

interfer with the life of their twins, but in this

case, father decided that I come to protect you. My

father's emissary in this world discovered that there

has been a contract placed on your lives."

"You're joking right?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm surprised someone had the balls to do it." Hiei

said.

"Does you father know whose behind it?" Kurama asked

Akari.

"Yes. A saint beast." Akari answered.

"What?!" Yusuke stood up. "How is that possible?! We

killed every last one of them?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Calm down, Yusuke. You did kill all of the saint

beasts. What you all failed to consider at the time

was the fact that one of them had a child." Akari

explained.

"A child? Kuenma said nothing about that." Kurama

said.

"That's because Kuenma didn't know."

"Why does that not surprise me." Hiei said.

"Her name is Vendetta and she's the daughter of

Suzaku."

"You mean to tell me someone actually loved that

lunatic enough to bear his child?" Yusuke said.

"Apparently. Vendetta has been screaming for vengeance

ever since she found out that you all had killed him

and the other saint beasts who she considered her

family also. Now, she is gathering an army of super

powerful zombies to destroy you. The demon you fought

today was one of them."

"Father knew that you probably wouldn't stand a chance

against this army without additional help, so he felt

the best person for the job was me, being your Gemini

and all."

"I see. So, where can we find this Vendetta?" Hiei

asked.

"Unfortunately, we haven't been able to pinpoint her

exact location. All we know is that she is somewhere

in the spirit world preparing to kill all of you and

destroy the human world. She is really pissed off."

Akari told him.

"We must be on guard and Yusuke? I would suggest that

you all tell Keiko and everyone else you care about

about this and for them to stay away for a while until

this situation is taken care of. Vendetta knows about

Keiko, Kurama's mother, Kuribara's family, and Hiei's

sister and I know she will not hesitate to used them

to get to all of you. Vendetta is not to be taken

lightly. She is more dangerous than her father and

just as sadistic." Akari added.

"Yusuke? I'm home." a female voice called.

"Its my mom. How am I going to explain you to her?"

Yusuke said.

"No problem. Its already been taken care of." Akari

answered as she left his room to go downstairs to meet

his mother.

"Hey, wait!" Yusuke said as he and the others followed

her.

"Yusuke? Oh, there you are and I see you invited your

cousin over for visit along with your friends."

Yusuke's mom said.

Yusuke blinked."My-my cousin?"

"Yes. The young lady standing beside you. Geez,

yusuke. You really are getting forgetful." She said.

"I just wanted to let you know we're having take out

for dinner and its on the counter. I'm going upstairs

to take a nap. Nice seeing you all."

And with that, Yusuke's mom went upstairs.

Everyone looked at Akari.

"Don't worry. My father sent one of his servants to

cast a spell on your mother to make her think I'm your

cousin from out of town. She'll be back to normal once

the crisis is over." Akari explained.

"That's a neat trick. Can't he do that to Keiko and

the others?" Yusuke asked.

"No. He shouldn't have done that to your mom, but

since I will be staying here, he decided to use the

spell on her. Besides, he can't interfer anymore or

else he'll be in big trouble. I'm surprised he hasn't

been caught be sending me here." Akari told him.

"Get the door, Yusuke. Its Botan." She said.

Everyone looked at her again, confused.

"Akari? No one-" Yusuke began when the doorbell

sounded.

"How did you know, never mind. I don't think I want to

know." Yusuke said going to the door, opening it to

find Botan standing there.

"Hi Botan." Yusuke said.

"Hi Yusuke. Kuenma sent me to-"

"Bring us to him. Right?" Akari said.

"Huh? W-well yes." Botan said looking at Akari

dumbfounded.

"Took him long enough. Well, let's go people. We have

much to discuss with Kuenma." Akari told them.

***

WELL, THAT'S IT. CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON. DON'T

FORGET TO REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter Three

GREETINGS EVERYONE!! WELL, WE KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH AKARI AND WHY SHE WAS WITH YUSUKE. NOW, THEY ARE TO MEET WITH KUENMA AND EXPLAIN THE SITUATION TO HIM. READ AND REVIEW!! 

Yusuke's Gemini By:XZanayu 

CHAPTER THREE 

Kuenma was sitting at his desk looking at a form when Botan entered with Yusuke, Akari, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuribara. 

"Ah, Botan. I see you've arrived with our guests." 

He said as they stopped in front of his desk. Akari bowed.

"Greetings Lord Kuenma from the royal house of Dante. I am Akari." Kuenma froze. 

*The house of Dante! But, that's were the royal family of demon slayers reside! Could she be...King Dante's daughter?!" He said to himself. 

"HEY! WAKE UP STUPID!!!" Yusuke yelled at Kuenma, scaring him out of his stupor. 

"Nani?!" 

"I asked why you wanted to see us." 

Yusuke asked. "Oh! Oh,yes. Well, I received word from Akari's father about the situation and we think we may have found something of interest to you. Look the monitor." Kuenma said. 

They turned around to the monitor behind and on the screen appeared to be ruins of temple. 

"We've noticed that there has been recent demon activity in that area and that place has been abandoned for decades." "Matiar's temple." Akari said. 

"You know it?" Hiei asked. She nodded. 

"Its suppose the be the so-called heart of the spirit world. Even though, the place is in ruins, it still emanates a presence of pure evil power." 

"That's correct. Our reports tell us that demons of all kinds of been converging to that one spot and haven't left yet." 

Kuenma said. "Its Vendetta. She's behind this, I'm sure of it." 

Akari said. "Then, let's go there and kick some demon ass." Kuribara said excitedly. "I must admit I have been bore lately. This is just the thing I need." Kurama said. "Then, its settled. You can leave now. I'm sure you know how to get there, Akari?" 

"Of course, Lord Kuenma. By your leave." 

She bowed then she and others left. 

"Botan? That girl, Akari? She's the one I saw in that dream I told you about." Kuenma said looking down at his desk. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Didn't you noticed how she and Yusuke seemed to share the exact same spirit energy. Their spirit energy appeared to joined together that I couldn't tell where Yusuke's begins and Akari's ends." 

Kuenma said. "So, she and Yusuke are linked like she said?" 

Botan asked. "It would seem so and I don't know wether that's good or bad. I guess we'll find out." 

Kuenma said looking back at the monitor with Matiar's ruins still on screen." 

*** Matiar's Temple Ruins. 

"So this is it, huh?" Yusuke asked as he, Akari, Kurama, Kuribara, and Hiei stood before the damaged wall surrouding the ruins. 

"I sense a lot of demons in there, guys. Too many." Kuribara pointed out. Akari, with her eyes closed sensed the same and something else. 

"It seems that Vendetta sent one of her lap dogs as well. No doubt to kill us." She said opening her eyes. 

"Well, let's not keep them waiting." Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles. 

"Wait, Yusuke." Akari told him. She walked forward and picked up a pebble and threw it at the huge hole in the wall. It stopped in mid-air and disintegrated.

"A magic barrier. No doubt to keep us out and the demons in." 

She said. "This should be easy enough." She walked towards the barrier, stopped and closed her eyes. 

"What is she doing?" Kuribara asked as he and the others watched Akari start to glow. Her eyes opened to reveal they were red and lifted her hand to touch the barrier. 

"Akari, don't!" Yusuke shouted. Her hand made contact with the barrier and it was no longer invisible and it started fading in and out until it shattered. Akari lowered her hand, her eyes faded back to their brown color, and stopped glowing. 

"Come gentlemen. Our foe awaits." Akari said walking inside. 

"Well, that was quite impressive." Kurama said. 

"What did you expect? She's my gemini." Yusuke said with a proud smile. 

"More's the pity." Hiei said. 

"Hey!" Yusuke said as they walk inside to catch up with Akari. 

*** THAT'S IT. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER FOUR WHEN THE ACTION STARTS!! SEE YA!!


	5. Chapter Four

GREETINGS EVERYONE! PREPARE FOR ACTION BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF IT!! I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ALL THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. READ AND REVIEW!! ENJOY!! 

Yusuke's Gemini By:XZanayu 

CHAPTER FOUR 

Five figures stand outside the entrance of the ruins of Matiar's temple. 

"Well, this is inviting." Yusuke said. 

"We must be extremely careful. We know that demons and one of Vendetta's lap dog in there somewhere, but there are also traps. So be on guard." 

Akari said. "Right." 

Kuribara said. "Let's go.

" Hiei said. The group entered and walked down the entry way until the reached a room with three doors in front of them. 

"Which one do we take?" Kurama asked. 

Kuribara closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. 

"Its the middle one." Kuribara said. 

"Okay." Yusuke said and opened the door and walked down the hallway into another room that was illuminated with candles strategically place around the room. The room they were in had no doors that they could see. A steel door slammed down behind them cutting off the way they came. 

"This isn't good." Kurama said. It was then they looked up and saw the ceiling coming towards them and not to mention the walls.

"Oh, man. We're trapped." Yusuke said. Akari wasn't worried. She kneeled down and tapped on the floor.

"What are you doing, Akari. We've got problems here." Kuribara said. 

Akari said nothing, just continue to knock on the floor until she heard what she was listening for. 

"Bingo." She said. 

She placed her fist on the floor on the spot where she heard the sound and channeled her spirit energy to her fist and into the floor. 

"Get ready, guys." She told them. 

The floor started to crack and collapsed. Sending the group down a dark shaft. They continued to fall when Akari noticed something shiny below them. As they got closer, she saw that they were razor sharp spikes. She quickly enclosed all of them in a spirit shield that slowed and stopped their descent an three inches above the spikes. 

"Whew. That was close." Yusuke said. 

"We're not safe yet." Akari told them as she guided the shield to the one spot on the floor that was covered with spikes and landed, keeping the shield around them. They watched as the spikes in front of them disappeared and formed a path leading to door. Akari lowered the shield and started forward, Yusuke and the others followed. Akari touched the doorknob, but didn't open the door. 

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked his Gemini. Akari stepped back, looked at the door for a moment, then kick it in and rush inside to find a room full of demons. "Well, well. Looks like our dinner has finally arrived." One demon said. 

"Looks like we hit the jackpot." Another one said. Kuribara formed his spirit sword, Hiei drew his sword, Kurama armed with his rose whip. Only Akari and Yusuke stood without weapons. 

"Man. These demons spirit energy is incredible." Kuribara said. 

"From drawing energy from the temple, no doubt." Hiei said. 

"Well, they picked the one people to have for dinner." Yusuke said. 

"True enough, Yusuke. I suggest we make short work of them and quickly. I get the feeling that these guys are here just to slow us down. To keep us from reaching Vendetta's lap dog." Akari told them. 

"But why?" Kurama asked. "I don't know. But, whatever is, its not good for us, spirit world or the human world." She replied. 

"Enough talk!! Get them!" The demons charged towards them. 

"What do you say, boys? Shall we?" Akari said, dropping into a fighting stance, with a smile on her face. 

"Of course." Hiei said. Yusuke and the others were kicking and slaying demon butts left to right. They were kicking ass and taking names. But, the demons just kept coming. 

"Is there no end to this?" Kurama said, destroying a group of demons with his whip. Akari had had enough. 

"Enough of this! Shotgun!" She shouted. The multiple blast was wide-spread and hit every last demon and the entire wall behind the demons, hitting and killing the demons beyond the wall. After the blast dissipated and the smoke cleared, every last demon was dead. 

"Wha?" Yusuke said amazed. 

"Wow, Akari. You really are powerful." Kuribara said. 

"I have to be. My world has demons bent on destruction and I'm only a soldier in the army that keeps them in line." She told them. 

"It appears your Gemini was telling the truth when she said she was stronger than you, detective." Hiei said looking at the carnage they caused. 

"I expect nothing less from my twin." Yusuke said looking at Akari with a smile. Akari returned the smile. 

"Come. We must hurry. If Vendetta's lap dog was this adamant about keeping us away from where they are, something very big and very bad is about to happen." They all ran down the corridor that stood behind the destroyed wall. The ran until they reached a door and stopped. 

"Wha-what is that?" Kuribara said, feeling a very powerful and evil presence beyond the door. 

"Our host, no doubt." Hiei said. 

"Man! So much spirit energy." Yusuke said through gritted teeth. 

"Vendetta certainly didn't send a slacker that's for sure." Akari said. 

"Well, let's not keep them waiting." Yusuke said and opened the door. 

*** Back on Earth, Botan explained the situation to Kuribara's sister, Yukina, and Keiko. 

"So, Yusuke has a Gemini and she came to protect Yusuke?" Keiko asked. "That's right. Right now, they're on a mission and I wanted to let you know since they didn't have time to tell you what happened." Botan said. 

"Are you sure they will be okay?" Yukina asked. 

"Oh yes. Akari is very powerful and very protective of Yusuke and the others. So, I guess you can say Akari's the mom of the group." 

Botan said in a upbeat tone. "I hope so." 

Yukina said still worried. "Don't worry, Yukina. They can take care of themselves." Keiko told her, patting her shoulder. 

**** Back in the Matiar's Temple. Hiei, Akari, Yusuke, Kuribara, and Kurama stood in a seemingly empty room, but they all sensed the presence of a powerful demon. "It appears our host wants to play hide and seek with us." Kurama said. 

"You wish to see your destroyer? Very well." A deep voice said from somewhere in the room. There was a bright flash of light and they saw a large demon standing before them. He stood about eight feet tall, covered with tawny colored fur from head to toe, had a tail, golden eyes and matte brown, shoulder length hair. He looked like a lion. 

"Greetings. I am called Raion and I'm here to destroy you, Yusuke and friends." The demon said. 

"That's a lie." Akari said. Everyone looked at her. 

"True. You want to kill us, but that's not you only goal for being here now, is it?" She said looking at Raion. Raion laughed.

"Very perceptive, young one. You're not as dumb as you look. You're right. There is another reason for being here other than ending your pathetic lives. Behind me you will notice a three small orbs. Theses are the orbs of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord. These are considered the most dangerous objects in the spirit world and my mistress needs them to complete her plan." 

"And what plan is that?" Yusuke asked. 

"Now, now. You really don't expect me to tell you that, do you? Enough talk. Time to die!" Raion roared and charged the group, who jumped out of the way, letting him pass and collide with the wall. In the next instant he was behind Kuribara and Kurama knocking them into the floor. 

"Kuribara! Kurama!" Yusuke shouted running to his fallen friends. 

"Are you okay?" Hiei asked them as they slowly sat up. "Be careful, guys. He's incredibly strong." Kuribara said winching in pain. 

"Can you still fight?" Akari asked standing in front of them, watching Raion for his next move. 

"I think so." Kurama said getting to his feet. Raion laughed. 

"What a bunch of weaklings and to think that Vendetta is worried about you interfering with her plan." Hiei drew his sword, Kurama his rose whip and Kuribara his sword. 

"You ready to get serious this time? Excellent. So will I." Raion said and vanished. 

"What the?" Yusuke said. Raion appeared behind Kuribara, grabbed him and through him into the opposite wall. 

"Kuribara!" Akari yelled. 

"Rose whip!" Kurama launched his attack and Raion caught the whip and swung Kurama around his head, released the whip and hit the floor hard. 

"Kurama! That's it! Spirit Wave!" Yusuke fired the orb at Raion and he dodged it!! 

"That's not possible!" Yusuke looked on with shocked. 

"Come on, you can do better than that." Raion laughed. 

"How can he move so fast to be so huge?" Yusuke was dumbfounded.

"Yusuke! Kurama and Kuribara are down. We're the only ones left." Hiei said after he and Akari joined him after checking on Kurama and Kuribara who were unconscious. 

"Oh, that's just great." Yusuke said. 

"Don't worry. You'll all been dead soon enough. Right now, I'm having too much fun playing with you." Raion said. 

The three remaining members growled angrily and assume their stances. 

"Here I come!" Raion charged towards them again and vanished from site. "Not again." Yusuke said looking around the room for him. 

"Yusuke!" Akari shouted and dived into Yusuke knocking them both out to the way of Raion's fist which landed in the floor leaving a very large hole. Raion vanished again. 

"Now where'd he go?" Yusuke said. Raion suddenly appeared behind with his fist raised coming towards Hiei. 

"HIEI! LOOK OUT!" Yusuke yelled. It happened in slow motion. Hiei was turning around as the fist came at him. Hiei froze like a deer caught in headlights. Raion's fist would have hit him when Akari came flying across in front of him sideways. One hand grabbing his collar the other aimed at Raion.

"SPIRIT GUN!!" The blast erupted in a very slim beam of light, entering Raion chest while simultaneously landed her and Hiei safely to the side, narrowly missing Raion's fist. They both sat up and looked at Raion. Raion looked down at the small hole in his chest and started to laugh and suddenly stopped. Beams of light erupted from his body. He screamed and then exploded. Yusuke covered his head and Akari shielded Hiei with hers while erected a spirit shield around the injured and unconscious Kurama and Kuribara, waiting for the debris and shock wave to end. It passed and everything was quiet. Yusuke sat up and immediately went over to check Kurama and Kuribara. Akari sat up along with Hiei and looked him over for injuries. 

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He started at her and nodded. She helped him to his feet and ran over to where Yusuke was. "Kurama, Kuribara. Answer me!" Yusuke shouted, shaking them. 

"Calm down, Yusuke." Akari told him, kneeling down beside him. Hiei stood beside her. She lifted her hands and placed them on Kurama and Kuribara's foreheads. Her hands started to glow for a few moments and stopped and removed her hands. Kurama and Kuribara stirred and opened their eyes. They slowly sat up. 

"You two okay?" Hiei asked them. 

"Other than feeling like a getting hit by a 15 story building, I think I'm okay. Just a little weak." Kurama answered. 

"Diddo." Kuribara agreed.

 "What did you do, Akari?" Yusuke asked. 

"I healed them, but only a little bit. We need to return to the human world so they can fully recover, but before we leave." Akari stood up and walked over to the three orbs sitting on the pedestal and collected them. 

"We'll take these with us. I don't think Vendetta can complete her plan with these." Akari said and walked back over to them. 

"We need to get these to Kuenma for the time being. I don't think Vendetta would dare go to him to retrieved them." And with that said, Akari surrounded them with her spirit energy and teleported them back first the the spirit world to drop of the orbs, then to Yusuke's house for Kuribara and Kurama to recover from their injures. 

**** Elsewhere, a voice is heard. 

"My lady, the spirit detective has defeated Raion and taken the Orbs of Chaos, Destructions, and Discord." 

"Where are the orbs now?" a female voice asked. 

"Kuenma has them." 

"Dammit! I did not want that to happen. No matter, proceed with phase two of the plan." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Yusuke Yurimeshi. I will have my revenge against you and your friends for killing my family. You will all die!" A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. 

**** TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter Five

HELLO EVERYONE! XZANAYU HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE YUSUKE'S GEMINI FIC! I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN ALL THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, PLACES AND MONSTERS! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! 

Yusuke's Gemini By:XZanayu 

CHAPTER FIVE 

*Surely whoever speaks to me in the right voice Him or her I shall follow* 

Yusuke awoke to the delicious aroma caressing his sense of smell. He got up and walked downstairs dressed in a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants and stopped in his tracks when he saw who was sitting at the kitchen table eating. 

"Morning Yurimeshi." Kuwabara said then returned to his pancakes and sausage. 

"Morning Yusuke." Kurama said enjoying his scrambled eggs and bacon. 

"Detective." Hiei said drinking his glass of his orange juice. 

"What the hell are you guys doing in my house this time of morning?!" Yusuke shouted. 

"Well, I see you finally decided to get up. Morning Yusuke. Have a seat and I'll fix your plate." Akari said still dressed in her blue mist colored nightgown with matching robe taking a plate from the cupboard and piling food on it. Yusuke stalked over and took a seat beside Kurama. 

"What are guys doing here?" He said through gritted teeth. "Akari was nice enough to invite us to breakfast since we had to discuss the matter at hand." Kurama answered. Akari placed his plate in front of him and walked over to sit beside Hiei with her plate of food. Kuribara burped and smiled.

"That was delicious, Akari. That was wonderful." 

"Yes indeed." Kurama said looking at Akari. 

"Why thank you. I love to cook and being here gives me the chance to do so. I don't do that much cooking back home." She smiled and started in on her hash browns, sausage, and toast. 

"You should take a few pointers from your twin, Yurimeshi. She's way cooler than you are." Kuwabara said with a grin. Yusuke mumbled something inaudible and continued to eat his breakfast. Akari giggled and took her and Hiei's plate and walked over to the counter then proceeded to run water in the sink. 

"Here, Akari. You were nice enough to make us all breakfast, the least we can do is wash the dishes." Kurama said coming to stand beside her. 

"Yeah. I never had anyone make me breakfast before other than my mom, so I'll help clean the kitchen. And Yusuke gonna help us too." Kuwabara said. Yusuke choked on a piece of bacon when he heard that. He coughed and then cleared his throat. 

"What do you mean I'll help?" Yusuke said looking at Kurama and Kuwabara. 

"Come now, detective. Surely you don't mean to help with the dishes after Akari was nice enough to make it for us, do you?" Hiei said standing up and walking up to the counter to Akari. 

"Go ahead and get dressed, Akari. I'm sure the DETECTIVE will be more than happy to help us with the dishes." Hiei said glaring at Yusuke. 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked them. 

"Of course not. Now, go on." Kurama told her. She smiled and left to go upstairs to shower and change. 

"Really detective. Your twin is the total opposite of you, personality wise. Not only is she a great fighter, she's sweet, soft-spoken, helpful, unselfish, and very protective. I wonder how two people who look alike could be so different?" Hiei said as he rinsed a plate and handed it to Kuwabara who was drying. 

"Hmph. The way you go on about her, Hiei, might make us think you have feelings for her." Yusuke said finishing his breakfast and his juice. Hiei blushed. 

"Don't be silly." he snapped. Kurama looked at him with an eyebrow raised. At that moment, Akari came downstairs dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans that sat very low on her waist to reveal a washboard stomach with six-pack abs and red tennis shoes. Her long black hair pulled into a ponytail. 

"I'm done, Yusuke." She told him walking to the living room to straighten it up. 

"I hope you didn't use up all the hot water." Yusuke said heading upstairs. 

"No, I didn't. There's plenty of hot water left." She replied hearing the bathroom door close upstairs. She shook her head.

"That Gemini of mine, I tell ya." Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama sat down on the couch while Akrai settled comfortably on the floor. 

"Uh, Akari?" Kuwabara asked hesitantly. "Yes?" She looked at him. "What's it like? You're world, I mean." She smiled brightly. 

"Well, its not violent as the human world is in this dimension. On my world, humans and demons co-exist peacefully. Most of them anyway. There are even those who do not believe that humans and demons shouldn't mix and those are the ones that actually have demon or human somewhere in their family tree." She looked up at the ceiling as she continued. 

"Anyway, those who decided that human and demons shouldn't mix decided to start a civil war, lead by their king. The peaceful co-existence of humans and demons would have shattered, had it not been for the King of Demons committing the ultimate betrayal against his kind." 

"You mean?" Kurama asked. She nodded. "He fell in love with a human female and a demon slayer at that." she said with a smile. 

"They started off fighting each other, neither one winning or losing, then they started meeting in secret just to talk and get to know each other better and each one's opinion of the war. And continued like that until one day they finally admitted that they loved each other and stood before their armies and decreed that with this union the war was over." 

"The majority of the armies were happy that the war was over and they could return to their families, but there were those who still clung to the belief that humans and demons co-existing was not meant to be. They became known as Rogues." 

"The king created a special forces team to maintain the peace and put down the resistance. It succeeded for a time. During the peaceful years, the queen gave birth to a little girl and the king couldn't have been happier. He doted on his little girl and as soon as she learned how to walk, the king and queen started training her to be a demon slayer. The special forces team consisted of one member from each of the four elite families. The special forces consisted of only four of the most powerful fighters on the planet, the strongest being the leader. That changed when the Princess, who proved herself as formidable demon slayer, to five with her being leader. Not because she was a princess, but because she was the most powerful of the five." 

"Only five?" Yusuke said coming downstairs after hearing the story. "What? The king of demons could afford to pay for more soldiers?" Yusuke added taking a seat in the armchair. "Believe me, Yusuke. These five are more than capable of keeping the peace in my world, just as the four of you are in this one." Akari snapped at him angrily. "Hey. I was only joking. No need to get offensive, jeez." Yusuke said holding up both his hands in a defensive manner. She sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I'm very worried about what Vendetta plan is that its got me on edge. I fear-" Akari suddenly stopped and snapped her head around to look out the window. She quickly stood up. 

"Akari? What's wrong?" Hiei asked, all of their eyes on her. Suddenly, Akari ran out the door and slide to a halt outside, looking up at the sky with widened, horror-filled eyes. Yusuke and the others followed her and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sky. The sky was pitch black and the wind began to pick with force of a hurricane. Then suddenly, fire and brimstone began falling from the sky, destroying it came in contact with. 

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke yelled. 

"Has King Yama decided to end the human world?" Kurama asked aloud. Akari collapsed to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. 

"Its not King Yama whose doing this." She said. "WHAT?!" Yusuke said. They looked at her. 

"She did it. Even without the Orbs, she did it. She decided to bring about the End of the World. She's ending mankind's existence just to destroy us." Akari said, bowing her head. 

"Are you serious?!" Kuwabara shouted over all the noise. In the distance, they could hear the screams of people injured or dying. Explosions sounded in every direction. "What about Keiko?!" Yusuke yelled. 

"Yusuke!" a voice called. Yusuke turned to see Botan with Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru in tow. 

"Keiko!" 

"I got them as fast as I could when Koenma realize what was happening. I can't find your mom though. Sorry, I can't stay, I have to guide these people's soul to the next life and more are still coming." And with that Botan left. 

"Wait, Botan! What about my-WOAH!!!" Yusuke shouted as the ground began to shake violently underneath them. 

"What's happening, Yusuke?!" Keiko screamed clinging to him tightly. Yusuke just growled. Akari suddenly stood up and turned to everyone. 

"Everyone quickly!! Form a circle around me and hold hands! NOW!!" she told them. 

"But, mom-" "No time, Yusuke! We have to go now!" Akari pleaded. Yusuke conceded when he looked into her eyes and saw stark terror. Everyone quickly form a circle around Akari. She teleported them to Koenma's just as the ground where they stood exploded.

 **** At Koenma's office, everyone arrived safely. Yusuke ran up to Koenma's desk and grabbed him by the collar.

 "Why the hell are you just sitting her Koenma! Get off your sorry ass and do something!" he yelled at him. A gasp resounded in the room. Yusuke turned to see Akari fall to her knees, her eyes as wide as dinner plates as tears fell down her cheeks. Hiei knelt down in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong, Akari?" he asked her. She looked at him. 

"They're gone. Mankind has been completely wiped out." she said throwing herself to Hiei, wrapping her arms around him for support. Hiei looked at her at first, then wrapped his arms around her. 

"NO WAY!! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!" Kuwabara yelled. 

"She's right. Every living thing on Earth is dead." Koenma confirmed. 

"M-my mom and my dad." Keiko whispered as she began to cry. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING TO STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING KOENMA!!! AREN'T YOU THE SON OF KING YAMA?! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT!!" Yusuke yelled at him. 

"There was nothing he or I could do, Yusuke! This catastrophic event occurred due to a force beyond our control. I guess Vendetta didn't need the Orbs to do it." Koenma looked down, saddened by what happened. 

"So, that's it, huh? Its the end?" Yusuke asked heavy hearted. 

"No, its not." Yusuke turned to his twin watching as she stood. Everyone looked at her. "Its not over, not yet. There's still time to restore things to their right order." Akari said walking up to Koenma desk. 

"What are you talking about, Akari?" Yusuke asked her. 

"Lord Koenma, I will need the Orbs of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord. They will be a big help in our mission to save mankind. Could you get them please?" She asked him. Koenma looked at her a moment then left to fetch the orbs. 

"I don't know why you want them. They're useless without human blood spilled on them to activate their power." he said walking into the door behind his desk.

 "What are you planning, Akari? What mission?" Yusuke asked her. 

"Botan, I'll need you to keep all the souls from ascending to the next life until we completed our mission. Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina you all stay here with Koenma. You'll be safe. Understand?" She said to them. They nodded. 

"Here they are." Koenma announced as he returned with three black orbs and handed them to Akari. 

"Good. Thank you, Lord Koenma." She handed the orb of Chaos to Kuwabara, Destruction to Hiei and Discord to Kurama. 

"Hold on to them tightly gentlemen. They will be a big help in our mission." Akari said to them. 

"How can they when they don't work and what is this mission you keep talking about?" Yusuke said highly agitated. 

"In the spirit world, yes. But, in my world, they don't need human blood to work. As for the mission, you, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and I are going to my world." she told him. 

"We are?" Kurama said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Why?" Hiei asked. 

"To retrieve the one thing that can restore things back like they were in this world." She said. 

"And what's that?" Botan asked. 

"The Cradle of Life." she replied.

 **** WHAT IS THIS!! CAN THE CRADLE OF LIFE REALLY RESTORE THINGS BACK AS THEY WERE IN YUSUKE DIMENSION?! STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!!!


	7. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THOUGH!!!! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 

Yusuke's Gemini 

By:XZanayu 

Chapter Six 

"The Cradle of Life? I thought that it was just a legend?" Koenma said surprised. 

"Oh, it exist alright. In our world, its one of the seven world wonders. Trust me, its very real." Akari told him. 

"What is the cradle of life?" Kurama asked. 

"The Cradle of Life is an orb that has the ability to the resurrect the lives of those who were wrongful killed. It also protects the lives of all newborns that sleep in cradles." Akari replied. 

"Wait a minute? If its a orb, why do you call it the Cradle of Life and not the Orb of life?" Yusuke asked.

 "Yusuke, what do you put a newborn life in so it can rest?" She answered him with a question of her own. 

"A Cradle." He replied. 

"Well, the Cradle is protecting the newborn life from outside forces and from doing harm to itself in our world. Well, that's why its called the Cradle of Life and not the Orb of Life." She explained. 

"Well, we better get going we don't have that much time. We have to get the Cradle of Life and return it before its power is drained when we use it in this world." She added. 

"Why is that?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Well, unlike the Orbs of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord, the Cradle of Life can function in this world as well as ours only in this dimension the power contain will be sapped away because of the differences in our worlds." She replied. 

"It that's the case, we better get moving. Do you know where the Cradle of Life is, Akari?" Yusuke asked. She nodded. Yusuke smiled. 

"Then, let's go get the Cradle of Life so we can restore things back to normal." Yusuke said. 

"Be careful, you guys and good luck." Botan said to them. 

"We will. Ready?" Akari asked her teammates. They nodded. 

"We'll back back as soon as we can, everyone." Akari said and with that the five disappeared, on their way to Akari's dimension. 

********* A bright appeared in the sky over the edge of a forest and landed softly. The light vanished and in its wake was the five individuals it transported there. 

"Well, we're here. Welcome to my world." Akari announced. Yusuke and the other looked around, taking in the scenery. 

"Its beautiful." Kurama said. And it was. They were standing in the middle of a paved road and all around them were brilliant and vibrant colors. On both sides of the road were roses of almost every color you could think of. Different types and different shades. Evergreen and Sakura trees situated nicely among the blooms. The sky was ocean blue and the sun shined brightly down upon the landscape. In the distance, stood a magnificent castle, its spires appeared to be touching the sky. It was surrounded by ten foot high cement wall painted gold to add even more beauty to the white and gold castle nestled inside and to compliment the landscape surrounding it. "Come. We need to see my father." Akari said and started walking towards the castle with Yusuke and the others following. 

"You're world is beautiful, Akari." Kuwabara said still looking at the scenery. 

"Your world should look like ours if it wasn't for all the pollution. But, it still has it beauty as well." She told them as they reached the gates. They went in and Akari heard them gasp at what they saw. Everything was beautiful. All the houses were built close together but had plenty of space between them for huge front, sides, and back yards. All the houses were either two-story townhouses or mansions. The lined both sides of the street. Up ahead stood the castle. It was even more beautiful up close. People were outside in their yards playing, having a barbecue, a party, or just soaking up the sun. What really amazed Yusuke and the others was that how the humans and demons enjoyed each company. "You weren't kidding about humans and demons co-existing were you?" Kurama asked, looking around at the activity going on all around them as they walked down the street. 

"No. Everyone here is treated as equals. They work together and play together. But, what's most important is that everyone is happy and that's all that concerns us." Akari said as they crossed the drawbridge to the castle. 

"We need to see the King before we begin our quest." She told them. 

"Why is that?" Hiei asked. 

"Because he will provide us with steeds to travel to the labyrinth where the Cradle of Life rests and also any information we may need to know." She told them as enter the palace gates. They were greeted by the royal chancellor. 

"Welcome home, Princess Akari. You're father is waiting for you in the throne room." he motioned toward the stairs leading up to regal double doors. 

"Princess?" Yusuke looked at her as well as the others. 

"Let's go in shall we." Akari said and started walking forward before her arm was caught by Hiei's hand. 

"I believe an explanation is in order, Akari." Akari sighed. 

"My name is Princess Akari of the royal house of Dante, daughter of Dante, King of Demons and leader of the Special forces team." She told them. 

"So, you were the princess in the story you told us." Yusuke said. 

"Uh,huh."

 "Why didn't you tell us before?" Kurama asked. 

"Does it really matter?" She asked. 

"No, not really. But, it would have been nice to know that my twin is royalty." Yusuke said. Akari shrugged and started up the stairs. 

"Come. Father is waiting." 

"Your twin is just full of surprises, detective." Hiei said. 

"Sure is." Yusuke replied as they follow his twin up the stairs and through the double doors and into the throne room. The walked down the red carpet to the stand before the raised dais where King Dante was seated. Akari kneeled before her father and Yusuke and the others follow suit. King Dante was a wolf demon. He had a human form but has a tail, claws, and fangs like a wolf. He was very handsome. He had a deep tan, silvery white hair that reached his thighs, tiger blue eyes, muscular but not overly so. He stood, step down off the dais, walked over and stood before his daughters. Akari stood up and his father immediately embraced her in a firm and loving hug which Akari happily returned. 

"Welcome home, my darling." King Dante said. 

"Its good to be home, papa." Akari told him withdrawing from his arms. 

"Welcome Yusuke and friends to the royal house of Dante. I am King Dante." he said extending his hand to them. 

"Thank you for having us. You have a lovely home." Kurama said. 

"Thank you. It was all done by my wife, rest her soul." King Dante closed his eyes in remembrance of the woman he loved. 

"Mom died five years." Akari told them. 

"I'm sorry for you loss." Yusuke said. 

"As I am for yours, but we can rectify what happened in your dimension with the Cradle of Life." He told them. 

"You know?" Kuwabara asked. Kind Dante chuckled. 

"Yes. I'm sure my daughter told you about our emissaries in your dimension to keep watch on Yusuke since he is Akari's Gemini." 

"Father, has any new information been learned before the incident?" Akari asked. 

"Yes. Unfortunately, Vendetta and her forces are massing in the spirit world in our sister dimension. She planning full scale assault on the spirit world." he told them. "What?!" Yusuke said. 

"After we saw what happened to Earth, we gotten word that Vendetta and her army were safe in the spirit world and gather strength to destroy it. You did the right thing by coming here to Cradle of Life to restore the balance, but you will have to contend with Vendetta and her army before you can use it." 

"But, that is we take the Cradle of Life to the spirit world in the sister dimension, it will be sapped of its power by the time we defeat Vendetta." Akari told her father. 

"No, it won't." King Dante clamped his hands and the royal chancellor came in with very small chest in his hand and gave it to the King. 

"This small chest will protect and keep the Cradle of Life fully charged while you stop Vendetta and her army." 

"But...papa. That chest is too small. The Cradle of Life won't fit in there." Akari said. 

"Yes, it will." King Dante pressed a button on the side of the chest and it became a medium size chest. 

"Neat, huh?" he said. 

"That's great, papa." she told him. Just then, one of the royal messenger rushed in handing a note to the King and judging by his facing _expression, he was not pleased by what he read. 

"It seems that Vendetta has agents in this dimension and she has sent them to obtain the Cradle of Life." King Dante said. 

"How did she know about this dimension?" the royal chancellor asked. 

"The spell she used to bring about the end of the world must have also reveal to her about this dimension as well when Akari arrived there to help Yusuke." he replied. "That's not good." Kuwabara said. 

"No, Kuwabara. Its not. Prepare Kento. Akari, you and your friends best get some rest and prepare to move out early morning hours to stop them." Kind Dante said. "Shouldn't we go now." Yusuke asked. 

"Don't worry. They won't know where the Cradle of Life is located. You will be there long before they will." he replied. 

"But." Yusuke said. Akari placed her hand on Yusuke's shoulder. 

"Papa's right, Yusuke-chan. Don't worry. Let's get some rest. Everything will be alright." she assured him. 

"If you say so." Yusuke said. They followed Akrai out of the throne room and to the royal bedrooms that had been prepare for them when they arrived.

 ******** WILL OUR HEROES REALLY HAVE TIME TO OBTAIN THE CRADLE OF LIFE BEFORE VENDETTA AGENTS DO? STAY TUNED TO SEE!!


	8. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLACES. WELL, THE SEARCH BEGINS FOR THE CRADLE OF LIFE. ENJOY AND DON'T F0RGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!! 

Yusuke's Gemini 

By:XZanayu 

Chapter Seven 

Yusuke awoke to the sounds of birds singing and the sun shining in through the french doors of the balcony. He sat up and yawned as a knock sounded on the bedroom door. 

"Come in." Yusuke called. 

One of the servants entered with Yusuke's T-shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and jacket which were cleaned while he slept, and sat them on the foot of the bed. 

"Good morning, master Yusuke. The King and princess awaits your presence in the formal dining room for breakfast. Your friends are also awake and getting dressed to join you as well." the female demon servant told him. 

"Thanks. Hey?" The female demon servant turned and looked at Yusuke as she reached the door. 

"Yes?" 

"What's it like? Co-existing with humans, I mean. In my world, demons hate humans and humans don't know that demons really exist. Since you're the first demon I've met since coming here, I decided to ask you." 

She smiled before she answered. 

"Well, I love the way things are between us and humans. Everyone helps and looks out for each other. No one is looked down upon because of what they are. And I never would have met the human man that is my husband or give birth to our children if is wasn't for the Queen's influence on us demons." She told him. 

"Akari told me that her mother died. What was she like?" he asked her. 

"That is something you should ask your Gemini, master Yusuke, not I. I'll be back to clean the bedroom later." She bowed and went out the door. Yusuke sighed and got up and went to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom and to take a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and walked downstairs to find Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama waiting for him. 

"Morning guys. I don't know about you, but that was the best night sleep I've had in a long time." Yusuke said with a smile. 

"I agree. Our bedrooms were spacious and nicely decorated. So, this is what its like to be of royal blood." Kurama said. A human approached them. 

"Gentlemen, if you would follow me to the dining room please." he told them. 

They did as asked. They walked down a long corridor and entered a set of gold double doors. Inside was the formal dining room. Yusuke and the others looked on in awe at its beauty. Three chandeliers hung from the ceiling providing light for the room, the walls and ceiling where cover with pictures of angels, humans, and demons alike in battle scenes, in peaceful scenes together. The marble floor gleamed beneath their feet. At the center of the room sat a long, but elegant table made of sterling silver. Covered with different kinds of food and drink. Seated at the table was King Dante and Akari, still in there sleepwear, quietly talking to each other when they entered. King Dante rose and greeted them. 

"Good morning, gentlemen. Please sit and eat your fill." he told them. 

"Good morning, minna-chan. I hope you slept well?" she asked as Yusuke and Kurama sat across from her while Hiei and Kuwabara sat beside her. 

"Yes, thank you." Kurama replied. 

"Father and I were just discussing the best course of action to take to obtain the Cradle of Life." she told them as the servants placed plates of food in front of them and poured them some juice. 

"Yes. My daughter and I decided the best thing to do is to obtain the Cradle of Life before Vendetta's minions. We know where the Cradle of Life is hidden and with any luck, Vendetta's agents don't. So, we have an edge on them." King Dante said before starting on his steak, potatoes and eggs. 

"We're not sure how much of an edge, but its better than not having an edge at all. Anyway, papa has provided transportation for us to reach the Labyrinth where the Cradle of Life sleeps. In the meantime, I'll give you a tour of the castle before we get the supplies we will need before we leave." Akari said taking a blueberry muffin from the basket in front of her, spread butter on it and began to eat it. 

"Are you sure we will have time to that? I mean, what if Vendetta does have an idea where the labyrinth is?" Yusuke asked, enjoying his second helping of ham, eggs and toast. 

"We have been monitoring her agents closely and so far, the are at least a hundred miles away from the labyrinth in the opposite direction. Don't worry, if anything changes we'll notify you right away. And if everyone is finish, you can get started as soon as my daughter gets dressed. If you will excuse me." King Dante stood and exited the dining room to get dressed and begin his busy day to taking care of his kingdom. 

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed so we can get started. I'll be back. One of the servants will take you to the drawing room once you've finished eating and I'll meet you there." Akari told them, getting up and leaving the dining room. 

********** Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara were seated on the couch in the drawing room when Akari walked in dressed in a silvery lame' tank top, black jeans that sat very low on her waist, and black boots. Her hair was combed and brushed to shiny perfection, hanging loose and down to her waist. 

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting so if you're ready, we'll get started with the tour." She told them. 

"One question." Yususke said. 

"Yes, Yusuke-chan?" Yusuke turned around and looked up at the portrait hanging over the fireplace. 

"Is that your mom, the Queen?" he asked. Akari walked up to stand beside him and looked up at the portrait with a smile. The woman in the painting was beautiful. She looked exactly like Akari only with shoulder length hair pinned up with a bejeweled crown sitting atop it, deep brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a bedazzling smile. She was wearing an emerald green formal gown with matching emerald earrings and necklace to compliment the gown. 

"Yes, that's her. I wished you all could have met her, you would have loved her." Akari said. 

"What was she like?" Hiei asked. 

"She was beautiful, kind, helpful, smart, soft-spoken, and extra-ordinary fighter. She's the reason this kingdom and humans and demons live together peacefully. This was the utopia my mother created with hard work along with my father." she told them. 

"Well, let's go. Quick tour of the castle and then to the supply shop to get the items we'll need." She gave them a quick, but thorough tour of the castle then they went into the village to the item shop. They bought food, bandages, medicine, blankets, tents and all the other items they thought they may need. 

"That should be everything." Akrai said checking off all the things purchased on the list and placed in her sub-space pocket. 

"Princess!!" a voice called out. Akari and the others turned to see the royal chancellor running towards them. 

"Chancellor, what is it?" she asked. 

"Princess...you must...hurry back...to...the castle. Vendetta's agents...are on the move." the chancellor managed to get out between pants. "Right." she replied. "Your father will be waiting for you at the hanger." the chancellor told her. 

"Got it. Let's go guys." 

The five took off for the castle at top speed. Their destination: the royal hanger. 

********* "Father! What's happened?" Akari asked as she approached her father who was standing inside the hanger. 

"It appears that Vendetta's minions have managed to get their bearings and are on their way to the Labyrinth." King Dante told them. 

"That was fast. We have to get there before they do." Kuwabara said. 

"And you will. Kento is ready to take the five of you to the Labyrith. You will get there before they do." King Dante said. "Kento?" Kuwabara asked. Soon, a growl resounded inside the hanger. In the darkness in front of them, two red eyes glowed. 

"What is that?" Yusuke asked. 

"It's okay. That's just Kento." Akari told them as the lights came on the reveal a huge, jet black dragon with red eyes coiled up upon itself. Akari walked up to the beast and stroked his head. 

"Hello, Kento. Have you been a good boy while I was gone?" she asked the beast. The beast softly growled in response. Akari giggled. 

"Yes. I missed you too." she told him with a smile. She quickly mounted his back behind his head. 

"Come on, guys. The Cradle of Life waits for us." Hiei and Kurama were instantly behind Akari on Kento. Yusuke and Kuwabara were a little hesitant to get on. 

"Are you sure its safe to ride this thing?" Kuwabara asked looking up at the three people already on Kento. Kento growled at Kuwabara. 

"What did I say?" he asked looking warily at Kento. 

"You called him a thing, he doesn't like to be called a thing and if I were you, I'd get on before he decides to have you for a snack." Akari said with a smirk. Kuwabara looked at Kento to see him show two rows of razor sharp teeth. 

"AAH!" Kuwabara scrambled up to mount the dragon behind Yusuke as they chuckled at him. The hanger doors opened and Kento began to move forward. 

"We'll be back, dad." Akari called out while waving goodbye. "Good luck and be careful. The Labyrinth is very dangerous as it is confusing." King Dante called back. 

"Hang on tight, guys. Kento's going to be going full throttle once we're clear of the hanger." Akari told her comrades. Once free of the hanger, Kento quickly soared skyward and then headed north at top speed. "

WOOOOAAHHH!!!" Kuwabara screamed as they flew high above the clouds. 

"How long before we reached the Labyrinth, Akari?" Yusuke asked loudly so Akari could hear him over the roar of the wind. 

"We should be there in the next twenty minutes at this speed." She replied. 

"Why didn't King Dante just send the special forces team to retrieve the Cradle of Life for us?" Hiei asked. 

"Because the other members of the team were on assignments in other parts of the world and couldn't be called away. Believe me, the Cradle of Life would have been there at the castle when we first arrived if they had been able to get away." she replied. The rest of the ride continued in silence when a large square-like structure appeared in the distance. Kento started to descend while decreasing his speed as the got closer to the structure. 

"There it is. The Labyrinth that houses the Cradle of Life." Akari said as they slowly glided over the structure. Kento slowed down and floated four feet of the ground in front to the entrance of the Labyrinth. Akari and the others jumped off. She patted Kento and he took off. "Where's he going?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Kento going to be in the forest to wait while we search for the Cradle of Life. Don't worry, Kento will know when to come and retrieve us. You ready?" Akari asked. 

"Let's go get that Cradle." Yusuke said with a confident smile on his face. 

********** WELL, THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER SEVEN EVERYONE. STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT DANGERS AWAIT OUR HEROES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND WILL THEY SUCCEED IN OBTAINING THE CRADLE OF LIFE BEFORE THEY'RE ENEMIES DO? YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE READING TO FIND OUT!!


	9. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN ALL THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLACES. THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! ANYWAY ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 

Yusuke's Gemini 

By:XZanayu 

Chapter Eight 

"Boy, this place is weird." Kuwabara said as they walked down the corridor after entering the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth was a blend of what appeared to be endless stairways and corridors. Some even on the ceiling. 

"You're not kidding." Yusuke agreed. They continued down the corridor unaware of the traps that lay ahead. 

"We just have to depend upon Kuwabara's and my sense of spirit energy to guide us to the Cradle of Life.

" Akari said. "Don't worry, Akari. My senses will let us down." Kuwabara said stepping on what appeared to be an ordinary spider web. They walked a little further when... "EAT THE FLOOR!!!" Akari shouted as she and the others flattened themselves to the floor, just in time to avoid getting hit by a barrage of poisonous arrows. 

"MOVE!!" Akrai got up and ran with Yusuke and the others close behind. 

"Why are we running?" Kuwabara asked when he heard a familiar whistling sound coming up behing them fast. 

"The arrows are coming back?!" Yusuke couldn't believe it. 

"Yes, they've locked onto our spirit energy and won't stop until they hit us or we destroy them and we can't do that unless we get out into a open space." Akrai told. "Why?" Kurama asked. 

"Because if we try to destroy them while in this corridor, the explosions would kill us. Even my spirit shield isn't that strong." she replied. 

"They getting closer!" Kuwabara said. 

"Stop looking back, idiot! We know that!" Hiei said. 

"Now is not the time, you guys!" Yusuke shouted. They continued to run when the reached an open, circular space with no doors. 

"Oh, no! We're trapped!" Yusuke said looking around for any sign of escape. 

"Everyone surround me, now! I'm going to see if my spirit shield can hold up." Akari told them. 

"But, you said yourself that your shield wasn't strong enough." Hiei said looking at her. 

"Its not, but if you have a better idea, I'm all ears." she told him. Silence was her answer. 

"I didn't think so, now hurry." The four young men got close to her and Akari erected her shield, praying that it would hold. The arrows entered the room and collided with the shield. One after the other, the arrows exploded as Akari poured all her energy into the shield that protected them. Soon, the last arrow exploded and the room was filled with smoke. Nothing could be seen at first, soon a glimmer appeared then a light as the smoke faded. The shield held fast. 

"We're alive!" Kuwabara shouted happily. The shield vanished as Akari dropped to her hands and knees exhausted and breathing hard. 

"Akari!" Hiei bent down to her and placed a comforting hand on her back. 

"Are you okay?" Yusuke bending down to see if she was alright. 

"I'm...okay..once I catch..my breath. Whew." she smiled at Hiei to let him know she was fine. He blushed slightly in response. 

*CRACK* 

"What was that?" Kurama asked looking behind him at the bare wall that began to slide away to reveal two doors. 

"Which one should we take, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. "Um..I don't know." he answered. 

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Yusuke said. 

"Its the spirit energy." Akari said getting to her feet. 

"Huh?" Yusuke looked at her, puzzled. 

"This room is full of different spirit energy that Kuwabara and I can't get a definite fix on which one is the Cradle of Life." she explained. 

"So, what do we do?" Yusuke asked. 

"We'll have to split up. Hiei and I will talk the door in the right while you three take the door on the left and here." Akari gave Yusuke a crystal. 

"What's this?" 

"Its a locater crystal. If you find the Cradle of Life before we do, just flare you spirit energy a little and the crystal will start to glow. That's to let you know that its sending a signal to the crystal I have to let us know where you are and I'll teleport us to the location where you are." she explained. 

"Will you be able to with all this spirit energy around us?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Yes, the locater crystals have a very unique spirit wave from others. Don't worry, we'll find you." she assured him. 

"Okay. Let's do it." Yusuke said. 

"Good luck and be careful." Akari told them. They entered their respective doors and went inside. 

************ "So, Hiei. I understand that you have the ability to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. I didn't think anyone in your world could do it anymore." Akari said as they walked down the corridor. 

"You know about it?" Hiei asked looking at her. 

"Yes. My father told me about it and we actually saw you do it in the Dark Tournament. That was a very dangerous risk you took. You knew there was a chance that it wouldn't work, but you did it anyway. You're very brave, my friend. I'm glad that you healed and didn't lose you life in the process of mastering the weapons of darkness." she told him with smile on her face. Hiei looked away from her with blush on his face. 

*Why do I feel all warm inside whenever I'm near Akrai? I mean, granted she's pretty, but she's human." /She's only half human, silly. She's also half demon./ Hiei consciousness said back. *That's true.* /Then what's the problem? She's pretty, she's half-demon, she's a powerful fighter and she seems to like you more than a friend. You heard the concern in her voice when she talked about the mastering the weapons of darkness. I think she likes you and I know you like her./ 

"No, I don't." Hiei said aloud. 

"No you don't what?" Akari asked glancing at him. 

"Nothing." Hiei muttered. Akari lifted an eyebrow at him, shrugged, and continued on. /Come on, admit it. You like her. No one else makes you feel the things you are feeling except her. I think its time you found someone. Everyone has somebody, but you. Why are you so quick to turn away from a relationship? Especially with Akari? Can you imagine the powerful off-spring the two of you could have? And royalty at that?/ Hiei thought about it. Children? Did he want children? And if so, would Akari be their mother? He looked at her. 

*She is pretty and has a great body. What I'm a saying? She's Yusuke's Gemini for crying out loud." he chastised himself as he and Akari turned another corner. Suddenly, they were hit with the intense sensation of vertigo. They both fell to their knees holding their heads, trying to fight off the dizziness.

"Hiei, do you think you can make it to the other end of the corridor?" Akari asked, her eyes closed against the effects. 

"No, not without seeing how to get to the end." he replied. 

"I have an idea. Do you think you can carry me?" 

"Sure. Why?" "I can see a clear path to the door, but only with my eyes closed. You will have to be our legs. I can guide us safely to the other side, but we must keep our eyes closed as we go. Think you can do it?" 

"No problem." Hiei gathered her in his arms and held her as close and as tight as he could. Akari pressed her forehead to his and Hiei saw the clear path to the other side in his mind. 

"Got it. Hang on." Everything moved in slow motion. Hiei moved at top speed, jumping and flipping to avoid the traps that were lined along the walls of the hallway. Spears, arrows, ninja stars, and lasers tried to stop them, but with the clear picture of the hallway, Hiei avoided them all except one laser beam that managed to knick his thigh just he made it to the other end of the hallway. He stopped once they were safe and sat Akari down on the floor as he check his thigh. Akari opened her eyes and breathe a sigh of relief. She looked at Hiei's thigh and saw the deep gash in it. 

"Hold still." she told him. She placed her hand on the gash and her hand started to glow for a few moments and took her hand away. When she did, the gash was complete healed. She looked at him with a smile. The two looked deeply into each others eyes. Not realizing it, their lips slowly and gently met in a soft, but tantalizing kiss. They slowly pulled away from each other, blushed, and quickly looked away. 

"We-we better get moving." Akari stammered out, still pleasantly shaken by the brief kiss she and Hiei shared. 

"Hiei, I sense the Cradle of Life. Its real close. Straight ahead. 

"Let's go. Hopefully, the detective and the others will find us okay." He said as they proceed towards the Cradle of Life.

 ********** "LOOK OUT!!" Yusuke yelled as he, Kurama, and Kuwabara managed to dodged the giant metal spiked ball falling from the ceiling of the room they got trapped in. "I told you not to open the door Yurimeshi, but nooo, you wouldn't listen-woah!" Kuwabara dodged again. 

"Hey! How was I to know that it would set off a trap and you didn't exactly know that it was a trap until it was too late, stupid." Yusuke retorted as he and his comrades continued to dodge the ball. 

"That's it." Yusuke pointed his finger. 

"SPIRIT GUN!!!" He yelled. The blast headed for the wall instead of the ball, punching a hole through. 

"Quick, this way!" Yusuke quickly jumped into the man-made hole followed by Kuwabara and Kurama. 

"So much for-WHAT THE?!" Yusuke and the others couldn't believe what they was seeing. The ball was released from the chain it was attached to and was know rolling behind them and quickly gaining speed and closing the distance. 

"OH MAN!! What are we gonna do, Yurimeshi?" Kuwabara shouted while running as fast as he could. 

"Look, there's a light up ahead." Kurama said. "I hope its not another dead end." Yusuke said as they reached the end of the corridor. "W-w-w-woah!" Yusuke nearly went over the small ledge if Kurama hadn't grabbed him and pulled him back. 

"There's no way across, Yurimeshi!" Kuwabara said clearly panicked now. And he had every reason to be. There was a giant abyss standing between them to the other side where another corridor waited. They didn't wonder long as the spiked ball was coming at them. 

"When I give the word, jump straight up as high as you can." Kurama said, taking out his rose whip. 

"NOW!!!" Kurama yelled. They all jumped into the air as the spiked ball came crashing through and falling down into the abyss.

"Rose Whip!" The whip wrapped around the fixture hanging from the ceiling. 

"GRAB HOLD!" Kurama shouted to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke caught hold on Kurama's legs and Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's legs. They hung over the abyss. "Great thinking, Kurama." Yusuke said. 

"Now what?" Kuwabara asked. 

"We have to get to the other side, so start swinging." Kurama said. And as one, they swung back and forth until they were within reach of the other side. Kurama released the rose whip from the fixture and they all landed inside the corridor, be it not at all gracefully, but they were safe. 

"Whew. That was close." Yusuke panted. 

"Yes. It appears that King Dante wasn't kidding about the traps in this place. Kuwabara suddenly stood up. 

"What is it, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. 

"I sense it. I sense the Cradle of Life. Its straight ahead." he answered. 

"Yes, I sense its power as well as the presence of Hiei and Akari. They must be on their way there too." Kurama said. 

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yusuke said happily. They all started running down the corridor towards to other end, where their comrades and Cradle of Life waited.

 ************ "There it is." Akari said, when she entered the darkened room where the only illumination was provided by the bright aura radiating from... 

"The Cradle of Life." Yusuke said in awe of what he saw. 

"Hey, guys. You're okay." Akari said approaching the Cradle of Life along with the others. 

"Yeah. It wasn't easy." Yusuke said. 

"Nor for us, either." Akari responded. 

"So, this is the Cradle of Life?" Kurama asked. 

"Yes. This the object that will make things right again in Yusuke's world." she said, taking out the small chest her father gave her and handed it to Hiei once it became medium sized and open it. She carefully lifted the orb and placed in the chest and closed the lid and locked it. Just then, an opening appeared in the wall, letting in fresh air. Everyone smiled as they walked outside. 

"We made it." Kuwabara sighed, very relieved the ordeal was over. 

"Now, we can go home." Akari said. 

"I don't think so." a unfamiliar voice said. 

"Huh? Who's there?" Yusuke said. Three figures appeared before them. Stepping into the light to reveal their features. One was a very tall woman with blue hair and black eyes with a very large sword on her back. She also had two horns on her head, a lizard-like tail, and blue light blue skin. 

"My name is Ginzu." she said. The second one was a short, fat demon with purple skin, yellow eyes, reddish-brown hair, and a large ax in his right hand. 

"My name is Jiro." he said. The last one was another female with green eyes, pink hair, claw-like nails, pale skin, brown wings on her back, and two katana's in her hand. "And I'm Gigi. Thanks so much for retrieving the Cradle of Life for us." she said. 

"Yes. You really saved us the work of doing it ourselves." Ginzu said. 

"What makes you think that we will give it to you?" Yusuke said. 

"Well, come on. The five of you are no match for us and you know it. So, just hand the Cradle of Life over and we'll make sure that your deaths are swift and painless." Jiro told them. 

"You'll get the Cradle of Life over our dead bodies!" Akari told them, assuming her battle stance along with the others. 

"Have your way." Gigi said. 

**************** WILL YUSUKE AND THE OTHERS BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THESE THREE WARRIORS OR WILL THEY LOSE THE CRADLE OF LIFE TO VENDETTA'S MINIONS? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.


	10. Chapter Nine

YOU KNOW THE DRILL, PEOPLE. SO ENJOY!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! 

Yusuke's Gemini 

By:XZanayu 

Chapter Nine 

The wind blew across the grass that separated the fighters from each other. When the wind stopped, the fight began. Kuwabara and Yusuke squared off against Ginzu using their standard punches and kicks and Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. Hiei and Kurama was busy fighting Jiro, Hiei wielding his Jaou-Ensatsu-Ken(Black Fire Sword) and Kurama using his Fuka Enbu Jin(Blast Flower Waltz Formation).   
Akari was one on one with Gigi. Each fighting with deadly accuracy and determination with one goal in mind. The Cradle of Life which sat safely on the ground in the chest away from the battlefield. 

Everyone was holding there own until Akari sensed another presence behind them near the chest. She managed to look behind her to see a figure dressed from head to toe in black, appear before the chest. She managed to punch Gigi away and began running towards the chest. 

"Oh, no you don't." Gigi said and threw her sword at Akari. 

"AKARI! WATCH OUT!" Yusuke yelled when he saw what happening. Akari continued to run towards the chest, fully aware of the sword coming up behind her. In slow motion,(you noticed I love doing that a lot), Akari dived for the chest. While in the air, she twisted her body around, shot her spirit gun at the sword and another one at the figure who was trying to open the chest. Both blasts had the desired effect. One destroying the sword, the other forcing the other enemy away from the chest. Akari landed, rolled to her feet, grabbed the chest, and began defending herself against Gigi and the newcomer while holding onto the chest. Being half-demon gave her excellent speed and flexibility to defend herself and the chest quite well, but she also knew she couldn't do it forever. She was beginning to tire, but she couldn't let go of the Cradle of Life. Yusuke and the others depended on her to bring everyone back to life and she was determine not to fail them. 

Gigi and the newcomer noticed she was beginning to slow down and pressed harder. Akari managed to dodge a slice from Gigi's sword, but received a deep gash on her thigh causing her to fall. She rolled out of the way of Gigi's downward thrust and got to her feet. She was in terrible pain, blood was flowing from the wound on her leg, but she refuse to give up. 

"That's a pretty bad injury. Maybe you should give up. You won't be able to stand much longer with all that blood your losing." Gigi told her. She was right. Akari was starting to feel light-headed, but she refused to give up. With Yusuke and the others pre-occupied, she had only one alternative. She kneeled down and placed the chest on the ground. 

"That's a good girl." the newcomer said as she and Gigi approached her. 

"SHOT GUN!!!" Akari screamed and fired the blast with all the energy left in her. The newcomer managed to jump out of the way, but Gigi wasn't so lucky. She was caught by the full effect of the blast and disintegrated. After the blast dissipated, Akari went to stand, when the newcomer appeared out of no where and slice her across her belly, the force of the blow sent her flying against a tree and hit the ground face first, dazed. 

"AKARI!!" Hiei yelled as he witnessed what happened. The newcomer grabbed the chest with a satisfied smile on her face and vanished. So, did Jiro and Ginzu. Hiei was the first to reach Akari's prone body and cradled her in his arms. 

"Akari?!" Yusuke called to her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

 "Are you guys, okay?" she asked them. 

"Are we okay? We're fine. Its you we're worried about." Hiei told her. 

"I'll use my spirit wave to try to heal you, okay?" Yusuke told her. 

"It won't work." she told him. 

"Why not?" he asked. 

"Because its too weak. It like putting a band aid on a leaky pipe." she said, her breathing began to wane. 

"We have to get her home fast." Kurama said. 

"Yeah and what's worse is that those creeps got away with the Cradle of Life." Kuwabara said. 

"No, they didn't." Akari said and lifted her hand and in her palm appeared the Cradle of Life. They gasped and looked at her. 

"But, how?" Yusuke asked. 

"I manage to remove it from the chest when no one was looking. Vendetta going to be in for a very unpleasant surprise when she opens that chest and finds it empty." she said with a soft chuckle, handed the Cradle of Life to Yusuke. Hiei took his cape and wrapped it around her stomach to slow the bleeding and Yusuke tore his shirt to bandage her thigh. 

"Yusuke? Whistle for Kento. He will come, don't worry." she told him, fighting to stay conscious. Yusuke did as she asked and sure enough, a roar was heard and Kento appeared from the sky and landed before them. They quickly mounted his back with Hiei still holding her in his arms. 

"Home..Kento." Akari murmured. 

Kento heard her and took at full speed for the castle, sensing the urgency of the situation through the tense bodies that sat upon him. 

********** Back at the castle, King Dante was with his advisors when a messenger ran in and gave him a urgent message. He immediately excused himself and ran out the room and towards the infirmary. He burst through the doors to the infirmary to find Yusuke and the others pacing around the waiting room. 

"What happened, Yusuke?" he asked. 

"When got the Cradle of Life, but Vendetta's goons appeared. We fought them, retained the Cradle of Life, thanks to Akari, but she was injured and pretty badly too. I'm sorry." he apologized. 

"Its not your fault, Yusuke. Akari knew she would get hurt, but like her mother, she wanted to make sure nothing happened to the four of you. She cares for you all very much to let anything happen to you." King Dante said, placing his hands on Yusuke's shoulders. The doctor walked in. He was human with a slender build, blond hair, and cobalt blue eyes. 

"Dr. Samejima, how is she?" King Dante asked. 

"She's going to be just fine. The wounds are healing nicely and they should be completely healed sometime tonight. Everyone breath a sigh of relief. 

"Thank goodness." Yusuke said. 

"Can we see her?" Kind Dante asked. 

"Of course, your majesty. She's awake, but she won't be too much longer once the sedatives kick in, so I suggest you hurry before she falls asleep." the doctor replied. "Thank you much." King Dante shook Dr. Samejima's hands and left with Yusuke and the others in tow. They entered the room that Akari was placed in and were greeted by a smile. 

"Hi guys." she said softly. 

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Dante asked his daughter, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"I'm better, thanks to Dr. Samejima. He also says that I'll be back on my feet tomorrow morning. Lucky, I'm half-demon or I would've been dead." she said. 

"You really had us worried, Akari." Yusuke said standing at the side of her bed. 

"I'm tougher than I look, Yusuke. I have to be having you for my twin." she said and started to giggled. 

"Itai! I shouldn't laugh." she chuckled while holding her belly. 

"Its good to see your in a good mood. If it was me, I would've been complaining." Yusuke said with a smile. 

"And the world breaths a sigh of relief." Hiei retorted. 

"Hey!" Akari smiled then yawned. "Looks like the drugs are kicking in. Get some sleep, my darling." Dante said stroking her hair and kissed her cheek. 

"I will. Hiei? Would you stay? I'd like to speak to you privately, please?" Hiei looked at her puzzled, but nodded. 

"We'll see you tomorrow okay?" Yusuke asked, gently patting her hand. 

"Okay. Goodnight fellas." she told them as they left her and Hiei alone. Hiei took a seat on the stool beside her bed. 

"Hiei? Could you take me to my room?" she asked. 

"Your room?" he asked, clearly confused. 

"Yes. I don't like being here. I feel much better being in my own room in my own bed. Please?" she looked at him with pleading eyes. He snorted, stood, wrapped her snuggly in the blanket, gently picked her up and headed for the window. Akari leaned slightly to unlock it and gave it a gentle push and the window swung open. Hiei jumped up on the sill and looked down.

"Which one is yours?" he asked, looking at the terraces lining the outside wall. 

"That one. The third one down from your left." she replied. Hiei jumped from the window sill to the balcony not knowing about King Dante hearing the conversation before leaving to go to bed. Landing as softly as he could. He saw the French doors open. 

"Its okay. I leave them open to let the breeze in." she assured him and then clapped her hands. The lights came on to reveal a room softly decorated. A Queen size, four-posted bed sat against the far wall with sheer drapery enclosing it, giving it a romantic look. It was sparsely furnished. A computer desk and chair sat in one corner of the room, a book self sat against the wall near the bed, A complete entertainment center sat across and in front of the bed. The room was painted in a soft shade of lavender and gold. It was simple, but beautiful. Hiei walked inside and placed Akari down on the bed, the bedding had already been turned down. Akari gently got comfortable under the covers after removing the blanket from the hospital, dressed in her nightgown. 

"Well..I guess I'll be going." Hiei said turning to leave. Akari caught his hand. 

"Stay with me, please? Just for tonight? I don't want to be alone." she told him while moving over to make room for him. Hiei was clearly surprised. Should he really stay with her? He made up his mind. He sat down on the bed and removed his shoes, then his cape, which was cleaned when they return from the Labyrinth, and hung on the back of the chair beside the french doors. He climbed in beside her and got comfortable, placing his hands behind his head. Akari snuggled up against him and rested her head and hand on his compact, muscular chest. Hiei tensed. Not exactly sure what he was feeling. His mind was ablaze with mixture of emotions. 

"Akari?" he asked shaking her lightly. She didn't answer. He saw she had fallen asleep. The drugs had taken effect. He decided to let her be and relaxed as her warm breath caressed his chest. He clapped his hands to shut off the lights and closed his eyes basking in the warm feeling resonating inside him, and fell asleep. 

************** Around 1am, Hiei awoke to the feeling of warm wetness going back and forth across his chest, a blush gracing he cheeks. He looked down to see Akari placing butterfly kisses on his chest. Akari felt his gaze upon her and looked up at him. Hiei gasped softly at what he saw in her eyes. 

Lust was clearly there, but also another strong emotion he could see clearly see along with it, but couldn't believe it. He was taken away from his musings by Akari placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it with her thumb. 

"Hiei." she breathed his name with a smile. 

Hiei grabbed her and began kissing her passionately. She tasted like strawberries. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she happily accepted it. Their tongues caressing each other while hands removed their clothing. He pulled away to look at her. 

She was beautiful. Long, black hair that ached to be touch, shiny brown eyes, round, perky breasts, firm washboard stomach, down the thatch of silky black hair that guarded her treasure, long legs, and smooth and silky skin. 

Hiei was just as beautiful to Akari. His red eyes drew her in, his spiky black hair was soft and silky to the touch, firm skin that covered muscles and sinews, strong arms, smooth chest and six-pack abs. She stared at his phallus. 

*DAMN!! I guess big things DO come in small packages.* she said to herself. 

She wrapped her hands around it and gently stroked from base to the head, her finger spreading the droplet of fluid around it. Hiei groaned and placed his hands on her breasts, caressing her nipples until they were taunt and hard. He leaned down and took one of the nipples in his mouth, his tongue stroking the nipple while his hand caressed her other breast and slid the fingers of his other hand inside her. 

Akari moaned and moved against them, making sighs of pleasure at the sensations flooding her body. She continued to stroke him with one hand while the other reached other to caress and stroke the sac underneath. Their breaths came in pants as they continued to stroke and caress each other. Their lips met in another mind numbing kiss and the fell back on the bed with Hiei lying on top. 

He sat up and parted her thighs. He laid back down upon her. Akari gasped as she felt his fingers parting her nether lips and the tip of his phallus at her entrance. He wrapped his arms around her and thrust inside, breaking her barrier. She gasped at the sharp pain, tears misted her eyes. 

Hiei didn't move after the initial thrust. He kissed her tears away. 

"I'm sorry, baby." he whispered in her ear as he nibbled it. She nodded feeling the pain subside to be replaced by a craving she never experience before. She arched and moved against him, moaning at the feeling of pleasure that followed. Hiei followed her example and started to thrust, slow and easy to make sure he wasn't hurting her. 

Akari was in heaven. Hiei was making her feel things she never felt before with his body. She held him tightly as he continued moving in and out of her, moaning his name. 

"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei.." she chanted and began to move against him and pretty soon, their bodies were in sync with each other. Hiei groaned and increased his pace as Akari wrapped her legs around his back, squeezing tightly. 

"Oooooh, faster, harder!" Akari moaned as Hiei hit her womb again and again. 

The feeling inside her built and built until it exploded. She screamed his name as she came. Hiei thrust two more times before her inner walls squeezed him so tightly that he screamed her name, pouring his seed inside her hot body. 

He collapsed on top of her, their racing hearts beginning to slow. Hiei leaned up enough to capture her lips in a long kiss. He reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled over to the side of her. 

Akaris snuggled against his side. Her leg placed over both of his, her head and arm rested on his chest. 

Hiei wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. No words were said, only emotions communicated what each other was feeling. Deliriously happy and sated, they fell asleep. 

**************** TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. Chapter Ten

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLACES. ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 

Yusuke's Gemini 

By:XZanayu 

Chapter Ten 

The next morning, King Dante was on his way to his daughter's bedroom, knowing that she was there instead of the infirmary because he overheard the conversation she had with Hiei. Could it be that his daughter has fallen in love with the Forbidden child? He shook his head. Of course not. She was the princess of the House of Dante. His Ko would not lower herself to the Forbidden child. Now, Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama, he shows great promise of being the perfect mate for his Ko. But, still, she seemed to show no interest in either of them beyond friendship. 

"I'm reading too much into this." King Dante muttered as he reached Akari's bedroom door.

He gently knocked and received no answer. He gently opened the door to get the shock of his life. There, in his daughter bed, was Akari and Hiei, wrapped in each others arms, naked, with only a thin sheet covering them. King Dante stood rooted to the floor, his mouth agape. His Ko, his proud and joy, had mated with the Forbidden child! His blood began to boil as he grew angry with each passing moment. How could she?! She was the future ruler of House of Dante and she gives herself to the Forbidden child, who is frowned upon even in this dimension. He was about to say something when Hiei stirred. Dante froze, not wanting to alert him. Hiei only tightened his embrace on Akari then went back to sleep, without opening his eyes. Akari snuggled closer to him in response. All the bluster went out of King Dante when he heard, what was barely a whisper to normal ears, what his daughter said. "Aishiteru, Hiei." His daughter loved Hiei, the Forbidden child. But, how could she love him? She only meet a few days ago. Then, he remembered something his wife told him years ago when Akari was five years old.

 ***Flashback*** 

_"Honey, guess what? Our daughter has decided who she is going to love and spend the rest of her life with." Queen Hakucho said to King Dante as they were getting ready for bed. King Dante chuckled. _

_"Really?__ Who?" he asked, getting into bed. _

_"The Forbidden Child known as Jaganshi Hiei."__ Hakucho said, sliding in beside him and into his embrace. Dante arched an eyebrow then snorted. _

_"I'm serious, koi. Our Ko is certain that Hiei will be the one she will choose as her life mate. She even has proof that he will." she told him. _

_"What proof?" _

_"She has it, koibito. Our daughter has to mark of the Dragon of the Light flame." she whispered. _

_"NANI?!__ Are you sure?" Dante looked at her. She nodded. _

_"The mark of the light flame dragon rests on the small of her back. She noticed it a few days ago and showed it to me and told me of the dream she had the night after it appeared." _

_"What did the dream say." _

_"A voice told her that the one who bears the Ensatsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha(Fire Killing Black Dragon Wave)mark, is you life mate, then showed a image of the Forbidden child, Hiei. I believe her dream will come true, my darling. Watch our daughter carefully when that happens, okay?" Hakucho told him. _

_He nodded, not convinced that it would happen. _

*A few years later during the Dark Tournament* 

_"Look, kaasan. Hiei's next to fight and he's gonna win. I just know it." Akari said watching the reflection pool that they used to watch Yusuke with. _

_"We'll see, Ko." Hakucho replied looking on along with her daughter and husband. _

_"Watch Hiei and Akari carefully, Koi.__ Today may prove eventful." she whispered in Dante's ear while watching their daughter cheer for Hiei. _

_"Not the dream again.__ Haku-chan, nothing will happen. I assure you." Dante said. Hakucho said nothing, but continued to watch her daughter and Hiei. Dante sighed and turned back to watch the match. _

_"Ensatsu-Koko-Ryu-Ha."__ Hiei said. _

_Dante felt a sudden grip on his arm. He looked down to see his wife's shocked _expression. He turned his gaze to their daughter and got the same _expression on his face as his wife. Akari stood looking at the reflection pool with a far away look in her eyes as they remained on Hiei's image. She had soft white glow around her body that seemed to get brighter and brighter. Then, without warning, the glow flashed brilliantly and formed a pure white dragon around their daughter's body. Akari didn't move at all nor did she give any sign that she knew what was happening to her. Her gaze was fixed on Hiei. Dante moved to touch her, but Hakucho held him back and shook her head. He looked at her and reluctantly stood fast. When Hiei's dragon vanished, so did Akari's. When it did, she fainted. Dante caught her in his arms. _

_"Its true. Hiei is her life mate." Hakucho said with smile. Dante looked at his wife then his Ko as she opened her eyes. _

_"Tousan?__ What happened? Did Hiei win?" Akari jumped to her feet to see. _

_"Let's hear it for Hiei!" the announcer said. _

_"He won! He won!! Way to go, Hiei!" Akari danced around, pleased with the outcome of the fight. Hakucho smiled as she watched her daughter while Dante was still in awe over what just happened. His Ko showed no signs of knowing what just occurred. _

***End Flashback*** 

King Dante looked back at the sleeping couple and smiled. He realized that his wife was right about Akari and Hiei. 

They were destined to be together and like it or not, he had to accept it. His little girl was a grown woman and capable of making her own decisions in life and if Hiei was one, then so be it. He would not stand against it. Besides, he would have some very powerful grandchildren from their union. Grandchildren. Even the thought of them, made his smile even bigger. He turned to leave the two lovers alone, his mind imagining what his grandchildren would look like. Each image cuter than the last. He softly closed the door and went back downstairs to the dining room for breakfast, knowing it would be a while longer before those two joined him and the others for breakfast, if his ko was like her mother after she first experienced sex. 

He blushed and smiled. Hiei gonna be one VERY happy demon. 

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

HI EVERYBODY!! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! I DO NOT OWN YUSUKE'S GEMINI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS!! 

Yusuke's Gemini By:XZanayu 

Chapter 11 

Sunlight streamed in through the open french doors to chase away the shadows of the night and to awaken the figures sleeping in bed. Hiei opened his eyes, yawned, then looked down at Akari who was asleep on his chest. He smiled as last night came to mind as he stroked her hair. They had really made love and he really loved it! Akari was inexperienced, but her body was not. Her body responded passionately to his. Never has that happened with any of the other trysts he had. Akari may be Yuskuke's Gemini, but it seemed that her body was designed to respond to only his. Akari stirred and woke up. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Good morning." she said, looking into his eyes. 

"Good morning." Hiei replied. Akari leaned up and kissed him. 

It soon turned heated as their mouths fought for dominance. Hiei caressed her breasts as his fingers rubbed her nipples into tight little buds. She released his lips and kissed and nipped his jaw and his ear. She moved down and kissed and suckled his throat. Hiei groaned as their hips moved against each other, his manhood rubbing against her wet and hot nether lips. He rolled over, placing her underneath his body. He smiled and started to kiss her body. Starting with her lips, he traveled down to her breasts, giving him them loving attention before continuing down her stomach, his tongue swirled around her navel and dipped inside. He lifted up and parted her thighs as he hit his target. His tongue took a gentle lick of her petals and loved how she tasted. He indulged himself in her sex, his fingers rubbing and gently pinching her jewel. Akari moaned and gasped as Hiei made her body arch and hips rotated against his lips. Her hands clenched and unclenched in his spiky hair. She never felt so alive or so tightly drawn. She was in ecstasy and she didn't want it to end. 

"AHHH!" she screamed as she climaxed, her juices flowing out of her. Hiei licked every single drop of her nectar. He went back up and kissed her. Akari tasted herself on his lips and smiled as they continued to kiss. She rolled over and broke the kiss. 

"My turn." she told him and began to kiss his body. 

She started with his lips and worked her way down. She licked, sucked, and nibbled on his small nipples. She planted soft butterfly kisses on his stomach as her hand encased his manhood. He groaned and arched in her hand as she began to stroke him. She moved her hand to the base of his hardness and kissed the head and licked the length with her tongue before taking him in her hot, moist mouth. 

"Ahhh, baby!" Hiei gasped, burying his fingers in her silky tresses as she moved up and down on him, her tongue and mouth working their magic on him. He felt his climax approaching. Akari began to hum, causing fissions up and down his manhood. Hiei exploded with a muffled scream as he poured his seed into her mouth. Akari swallowed every last drop before letting him go. She straddled his hips and kissed him with all the love she had for him. Hiei hardened again instantly. Akari sat back and eased herself down on his erect manhood and slowly began to ride him. Hiei placed his hands on her hips as he watched her rise and fall on him. 

"Mmm..Hiei-chan." she moaned in pure pleasure as she began to increase the rhythm and pace of the act. Hiei sat up and wrapped his arms around her, his face buried against her chest. Akari wrapped her arms around him in return. 

Then, something strange happened. Hiei's arm, that possessed the mark of the Ensatsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha, touched the Ensatsu-Raito-Ryu-Ha(Fire-Killing-Light-Dragon-Wave) mark on her back, both of their eyes opened with a far away look in them. Their spirit energy suddenly surrounded them and formed the Black dragon and the Light Dragon intertwined then began to merge as one, turning the aura that surrounded Akari's and Hiei's bodies gold. When this occurred and with the far away look still in their eyes, Akari and Hiei both screamed in unison as they climaxed simultaneously. 

Their spirit energy resonated as their eyes closed once again as they panted and waited for their hearts to slow down. Akari and Hiei slowly collapsed back on the bed, the gold aura still resonating around them. Soon, the aura faded away and the two opened their eyes and looked at each other with gentle smiles on their faces. They knew what happened at that moment. They were now one in spirit. Hiei and Akari looked down at his Ensatsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha mark on his arm and noticed that it was still black, but with gold colored eyes. Her Ensatsu-Raito-Ryu-Ha on the small of her back had gold colored eyes as well. They softly kissed and pulled away. "I guess we better get up and get dressed before Yusuke and the others come looking for us." Hiei said. Akari nodded in agreement. They got of bed and together went into the adjoining bathroom, showered, dressed, and went downstairs to meet her father and the others to join them for the morning meal. They walked hand in hand. 

In the dining room, Dante and the others were enjoying their meals when they all felt the massive wave of spirit energy. "What was that?" Yusuke asked, trembling slightly

"It felt like Hiei's and Akari's spirit energy, but then it-it-I don't know." 

"Its alright." Dante said. 

The four warriors looked at him. 

"They're just fine." he assured them with a smile. Dante knew what happened. Akari's and Hiei's spirit energy had merged to become one. The same thing occurred with him and his beloved Hakucho, rest her soul. 

*You were right, my love. They are life mates. I'm happy for our baby.* Dante said to himself. 

The doors to the dining room opened and in walked the two mentioned. Everyone sitting at the table noticed the two holding hands while approaching the table and sitting down next to each other, said good morning, and started in on their meals that the servants placed before them. 

"Are you two okay?" Yusuke asked. 

"Why do you ask?" Hiei replied with a question of his own. 

"Yusuke is voicing his concern for the strange occurrence that happened a few minutes ago before you arrived. Surely you felt it?" Kurama asked. 

"Yes, we did. What of it?" Hiei said, biting into a blueberry muffin. 

"Huh?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked at each other with confusion. Akari smiled. 

"Some things are not meant to be revealed." she told them, glancing at Hiei. He smiled back at her. 

"Congratulations on obtaining the Cradle of Life." Dante said, changing the subject. 

"Thanks, daddy. At least we don't have to worry about Vendetta getting her hands on it, now that its in our possession." she said. 

"Yeah. Now we can use to restore everything back to normal." Kuwabara said.

At that moment, the royal chancellor entered the dining room, walked up to the king, and whispered something in his ear. And judging by his hardened _expression on his face, he was not happy about what he was just told. 

"What is it, daddy?" Akari asked. 

"It seems we have a guest." he replied. 

"Who?" she asked. 

"Vendetta." he responded. 

"What?" Yusuke said, clearly surprised. King Dante chuckled. 

"It seems that this Vendetta is quite bold." he said. 

"Or stupid." Hiei added. 

"Well, let's go and greet our guest, shall we?" Dante said. 

The five rose from their chairs and left for the throne room. 

They entered the throne from the back area and saw Jiro, Ginzu, the young woman that was dressed in black, that was at the the Labyrinth, without her mask, and a young woman with shoulder-length orange hair, teal green eyes, medium build, dressed in a red and white, sleeveless catsuit. 

"Vendetta and company, I presume?" King Dante asked as he and Akari took their seats on their throne while Yusuke and Kuwabara stood beside King Dante's chair while Hiei and Kurama took residence next to Akari's chair. 

Vendetta and her minions bowed down before them then rose. 

"King Dante. I am Vendetta, daughter of the former leader of the Saint Beast, Suzaku. I have come here to request that the one known has the spirit detective, Yusuke Yurimeshi, and his companions be turned over to me to be punished for their crime against my father and the other saint beasts from my world." she said to him. 

King Dante raised an eyebrow at her. 

"And what crime would that be?" he asked her. 

"For the cold-blooded murder of my father and the other saint beasts." Vendetta replied. 

Yusuke growled and was about to answer when Akari responded. 

"Really? From what we understand, the saint beasts started the conflict in the first place because they wanted to conquer the Ningenkai world and be freed from the Makai prison where they were placed by King Yama for disobeying him." Akari said. 

"That is a lie. Yusuke and his friends killed my father and the other saint beasts in cold-blood. My father and the others were innocent and did nothing wrong." Vendetta said. 

"I see. So, basically what you're saying is that Lord Koenma lied about the situation to Yusuke and company and sent them to stop the saint beasts without any proof of there intentions. Is that correct?" Akari asked. Vendetta nodded. 

"That is correct." she answered. 

Akari and her father looked at each other for brief moment, then returned their attention to Vendetta. 

"Well, Vendetta. I spoke to Lord Koenma about the incident and he had proof that the saint beasts were guilty of starting the conflict, not Yusuke. And I also warn you that Lord Koenma is very respected here and I have know him for many years and he is not prone to lying about situations like this or face the wrath of his father." King Dante told her. 

"And you actions here don't reflect well on you or your cohorts, Vendetta." Akari said. 

"I know not what u speak of, your majesty?" Vendetta lied. 

"Is that right? Then, let me enlighten you. The night before, the three warriors with you along with another warrior by the name of Gigi, tried to take the Cradle of Life and kill Yusuke and his friends." Akari told her. 

"I'm sure that report is incorrect, your majesty." Vendetta responded. 

"Oh, I think not. See, I was there when it happen and they also tried to kill me. So, I suggest you think before you open your mouth or your just dig yourself into a pit that you can't get out of." Akari said. Vendetta growled, her hand clenched in the tight fists. 

"Leave this place, Vendetta, or I might be force to end your pathetic little lives here and now for trying to kill my daughter and her friends. Begone." King Dante said, his eyes turning an unholy shade of red, showing his anger and disgust. Vendetta cast a contemptuous glance at Yusuke, bowed, and left. Taking her three lapdogs with her. 

"Boy, she wasn't happy about how the way things went." Kuwabara commented. 

"No. She is so blinded by vengeance against the four of you, that she refuses to see her father as the villain he truly was." King Dante said. 

"Beware my friends. I fear that Vendetta will not stop either you or she is dead. I'm afraid that might be the case if Vendetta continues on this path of destruction she's on and destroying the Ningekai world didn't earn her any brownie points either. King Yama is highly upset about that situation." King Dante added. 

"I'm sure he isn't, papa. We'll deal with Vendetta and make things right again." Akari said. 

"That's right. We promise." Yusuke said with nod. 

"Hnn." King Dante said, hoping that was one promise that they were able to keep. 

"Why didn't you tell me that princess Akari was with Yusuke and his idiot friends?!" Vendetta said chewing out her lapdogs as they stood atop a steep hill overlooking the valley below. 

"We didn't know she was King Dante's daughter." Jiro said. 

"And proving Yusuke and company to be cold-blooded killers didn't exactly work either." Ginzu said, earning a sharp glare from Vendetta. 

"At least we know that they have the Cradle of Life and the Orbs of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord. All we have to do is get them in our possession and the Makai world is ours!" the woman in black said. 

"Is whose, Songo?" Vendetta asked, looking at Songo with glare that promised death. 

"I-I mean yours, lady Vendetta." she quickly corrected. Vendetta snorted and looked down at the castle. 

*Detective, I promise, you will die by my hands before this is over and I will finally have my revenge.* she said to herself. 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!


	13. Chapter Twelve

HELLO EVERYONE! I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS FIC SO FAR. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS^-~! 

Yusuke's Gemini 

By:XZanayu 

CHAPTER 12 

Later that evening, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Akari were in her room sitting on her bed playing cards in their sleeping clothes. 

"Your dad sure is something, Akari. Heh,heh. Did you see how he put those losers in their place?" Kuwabara said. 

"Daddy knows you guys wouldn't kill in cold blood. Well, in Hiei's case, not anymore." Akari said, pulling a card from the deck. 

"What are we playing?" Yusuke asked with a grin. 

"Gin." Akari replied. 

Yusuke put his cards down to show he won the game. 

"Awww, man!!" Kuwabara moaned. 

"That makes five wins for you, aniki-chan. Way to go." Akari said. 

"Let's see, five wins for Yusuke, 3 for Kurama, 4 for Hiei and I, and zippo for Kuwabara." Akari said with slight giggle while writing down the score on the small tablet. "Kuwabara, you may be master at rock, paper, scissors, but you suck at Gin." Yusuke said shuffling the cards for another game. 

There was a soft knock on the door. 

"Come in." Akari said picking up her cards that Yusuke passed out. The door opened and a demon servant came in with a cart with four covered dishes, small serving bowls, plates, utensils, glasses, and large pitcher of lemonade. The servant removed the domes to reveal a large bowl of mushroom soup, a plate of shark potstickers, a plate of meat dumplings and five slices of strawberry cheesecake for desert. 

"Will that be all, your majesty?" the servant asked. 

"Yes, Zim. Thank you and good night." Akari replied with a smile. 

"Good night, your majesty." And with that, Zim left the room. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished. Let's eat. Before I forget..Gin!" Akari said putting down her winning hand before getting off the bed, walked over to the cart and began fixing her food. The four guys followed her example and piled their plates high and sat on the rug covered floor to enjoy their meals. 

"Mmm. This is delicious!" Kuwabara said stuffing his face with a meat bun. 

"Yeah. Zim always was a master chef. He taught me how to cook." Akari said biting down into a piece of shark meat, savoring the taste. 

They finished eating in silence and return to Akari's bed for a few more hands at cards. As Akari studied the cards in her hand, she felt an icy tingle down her spine. Her head snapped up, catching the guys' attention. 

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. 

"Hmph. It appears that the three remaining lapdogs of Vendetta have decided to take a chance at taking the Cradle of Life and the Orbs of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord. There inside the castle now." she replied. 

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked his twin. 

"Un,huh." she said calmly drawing another card from the deck and putting one down. 

"Well, shouldn't we stop them?" Kuwabara asked. 

"No need. Our unwanted guests are going to be in for very rude awakening if they think we left the our items unguarded." she said. 

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked. 

"Yes. And if the security system doesn't stop them, Kenta will. Gin." Akari said putting down her winning hand. 

"Kenta?" Hiei asked. 

"Um,hum. Kento's twin brother and he's real grouchy when you wake him up before he's ready to. The last time someone did that, he ate him. But, just to be safe." Akari held out her hands, palms upward. 

"Spirit mirror." An 8x10 mirror appeared in her hands. She placed the mirror on the bed in the middle of the circle they formed. 

"Let's just see what are guests are up to?" Akari said. The mirror glowed softly for a moment and their reflections were replaced with an image of Ginzu, Jiro, and Songo running down the hallway in the direction of where the Cradle of Life and Orb of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord are. 

"They're nearly there." Akari said, watching them turn the corner. 

"Akari." Yusuke said to her. 

"Its alright, watch." she answered watching the trio reach the room that held the items they seek. 

"This is it? What a pathetic excuse for a security system. You'd think they have something better than that." Ginzu said. Jiro opened the door and there in darkness, illuminated by the glow of the force field surrounding them, were the Orbs Of Chaos, Destruction, Discord and the Cradle of Life. 

The three entered the room, unaware they were being watched. The three intruders approached the pedestal where the four mystical items rested. 

"A simple force field shouldn't be hard to get-what is wrong with you Jiro?" Songo said looking at Jiro who was staring into the darkness. 

"I-I thought I saw something moving?" Jiro said looking around in the darkness. Songo and Ginzu looked around. 

"There's nothing there and I don't detect any spirit energy other than ours and this barrier. You're losing it, Jiro." Songo said. 

"When did he ever have it?" Ginzu added sarcastically. 

"I'm telling you something's in here with us." Jiro said nervously. 

"Whatever. Look, we don't have time for your imagination to go into overdrive. We have get out of here before someone sounds the alarm." Songo said miffed, turning her attention back to the force field. Jiro continued to look around when he jumped. 

"What now?" Ginzu said, getting angry with Jiro. 

"Something just brush past my leg." Jiro replied looking down at his legs and feet. "Cut it out, Jiro. I'm trying to break this barrier, but I can't concentrate with you-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

"Ewwww. Definitely NOT the way I would want to go out." Akari said as she, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke watched Jiro, Ginzo, and Songo torn to shreds by Kenta's razor sharp teeth and claws with precision and unheard of speed. 

They heard the toilet flush in the bathroom when the image disappeared. Kuwabara walked out looking very pale. 

"You feeling better, Kuwabara?" Akari asked as he eased down to sit on the bed. 

"I'm still a little woozy. Jeez! That was to terrible a death even for them." Kuwabara said. 

"I'm sorry, Kuwabara. But, I warned you that Kenta's very vicious and without mercy when he kills especially when someone invades the castle or wakes him up when he doesn't want to be." Akari said, rubbing his back. 

"I know, I know. How could u sit through that?" He asked her. 

"Its not like I haven't seen worse. You seem to forget your definition of overkill is far different from a demon's definition." she said handing him a glass of water with baking soda and aoeras mixed in. "

What's this?" Kuwabara asked looking at the glass then smelling it. 

"Its what my mom gave me when I was sick. It'll make you feel better and plus help you sleep. After witnessing what just happened, you are gonna have nightmares. This will stop that from happening." she replied. 

"Are you sure it won't kill me?" He asked. Hiei rolled his eyes. 

"Just drink it, idiot. If Akari says it works, it works." Hiei told him. 

"Alright, alright already." Kuwabara answered in a whiny tone. He down the drink in one gulp and handed the glass back to her. He blinked twice and then smiled. 

"Hey! I feel great! It really works!" Kuwabara said hopping off the bed and strutting around the room. 

"Good. Now, I suggest we go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow restoring everyone on Earth in your dimension back to life." Akari said. 

The guys got up, bid Akari goodnight and left to go to bed. Akari had just turned off the light and slid under the covers when there was a soft knock on her door. She smiled. 

"Come in, Hiei." The door opened and sure enough, Hiei walked in dressed in only his pajama bottoms. 

The moonlight streaming in through the open french doors gleamed off his finely chiseled chest. He said nothing as he closed the door and looked at Akari. Akari moved over, turned back the covers, and patted the empty space beside her. Hiei smiled and walked over to the bed. 

After removing his pants, he slid in and pulled Akari into his arms, her head lying on his chest. 

"How long before they figure out what's going on between us?" Akari asked. "I think Kurama already knows something, as for Yusuke and that moron, Kuwabara, they don't suspect a thing." He replied. Akari giggled. 

"Why do you pick on Kuwabara?" she asked with a smile. Hiei snorted before answering. 

"Because he's a moron, an idiot, and fancies himself in love with my sister, Yukina." He replied. 

"But, you respect his power and his abilities as well." Akari wasn't asking, but stated the sentence. 

"I guess I do, but don't tell him I said that." Akari giggled again before leaning up to kiss Hiei goodnight and the two soon feel asleep.

Meanwhile, Vendetta has just received word that the remaining generals have been killed. Vendetta crushes the note in her hand, her anger boiling over. She stood up and looked over at a small demon guard to her left. 

"Gather the army together. We attack King Dante's kingdom tomorrow!" She said. The demon ran off to do her bidding. 

"You will suffer my wrath, Dante. I don't give a damn if you are the King of Demons. No one will stand in my way, not even you." Vendetta said clenching her fists so tightly that they began to bleed. 

TO BE CONTINUED THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 12 EVERYONE! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT AKARI LOOKS LIKE, GO TO THIS ADDRESS TO SEE YUSUKE'S GEMINI AND THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED^-~!!!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

HELLO EVERYONE. FIRST, I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEW MY STORY SO FAR.ALSO, IF YOU WISH TO SEE WHAT AKARI LOOKS LIKE, CLICK ON MY NAME AND CLICK ON THE SECOND WEB ADDRESS AND IT WILL TAKE YOU TO WHERE SHE IS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! WELL, HERE'S CHAPTER 13 OF YUSUKE'S GEMINI! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! 

Yusuke's Gemini 

By:XZanayu 

Chapter 13 

The next morning, everyone in the castle was startled awake when the alarm sounded throughout the castle. In the throne room, King Dante was pacing the floor when his daughter and the others rushed in. 

"Papa? What's going on?" Akari asked him while trying to catch her breath. King Dante said nothing. Just handed his daughter the note that was in his hand and went back to pacing. Akari read the note. 

"NANI?!" she said clearly shocked.

 "What is it?" Yusuke asked. 

"It seems Vendetta has declared war on our kingdom." Dante said. 

"Are you serious?" Kuwabara asked confused. 

"Hmph. Apparently, Vendetta has no clue whose she's dealing with. That or she's insane." Akari said, handing the note to Yusuke to look over. 

"Its clear that she is a threat to our kingdom and no one threatens our people or our home that your mother worked so hard to create." King Dante said as he stopped pacing and clenched his hand into a tight fist. Akari walked over to her father and embraced him. 

"We won't, papa. We won't let that happen." she assured him. A messenger ran into the throne room and announced that Vendetta's army has been spotted in the valley and fast approaching the area. King Dante nodded and gave the order for the army to assemble. 

"Akari. The rest of the team will meet you outside on the front line. I suggest we all prepare for battle." King Dante told them. 

"Yes sir!" she replied and left with Yusuke and the others in tow. 

"Hiei." King Dante called to Hiei as he was about to exit. Hiei turned to the Demon King to see him with a grim _expression on his face then smiled. 

"Protect her well, fire spirit." King Dante said and winked at him. Hiei blinked, smiled, nodded, then left to join the others. 

At the border of the kingdom, Dante's army stood ready and waiting for Vendetta and her army. Akari was dressed in a pair of light blue pants, black tank top with a light blue long coat that reached the back of her shoes, Hiei dressed in his black outfit, Yusuke dressed in his yellow fighting gi, Kuwabara dressed in white gi, and Kurama dressed in white with his yellow overcoat, stood in front of the army. 

"Isn't your father coming?" Yusuke asked. 

"Father took the other half of the army to the backside of the kingdom. He had received word that Vendetta sent some of her soldiers to attack from the rear of the kingdom. Papa went there to protect it." Akari explained. 

"Always count on his majesty to take safety precautions." An unknown voice said. Akari turned her head and looked to the left to see four men landing in front of her. Akari smiled brightly and ran and embraced the four handsome young men tightly. 

"I'm glad you guys made it." Akari said looking at them. The young men smiled at her. 

"You must meet my onii-chan and my friends." Akari grabbed one by the hand while the others followed her over to where Yusuke and the others stood. 

"Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and onii-chan. I want you to meet the rest of the team. This is Yamato, he's second in command." Yamato was a demon in human form. He stood 6'2, shoulder-length dark brown hair, teal eyes, pointy ears, muscular build, and alabaster skin. He wore a red gi with a very large sword strapped to his back. 

"And this is Hyoga." Hyoga was a demon with brown skin, black eyes, spiky blond hair, 5'11", bat-like wings on his back, and slender build. He wore a black gi. 

"This is Milo." Milo was a demon in human form. He stood 6'1", slender build, long blue hair that reach the middle of his back, golden eyes, bronzed skin, and fangs. He was dressed in a dark blue gi. 

"And this is Honda." Honda was also a demon in human form. He stood 8'0", very muscular build, shoulder-length curly green hair with a headband to keep his long bangs from his eyes, cream colored skin, purple eyes, and had a chain whip attached to his grey gi. 

"Guys, this is my onii-chan Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." Akari finished the introductions. "So, this is the famous Urameshi team that kicked Toguro's butt. "Pleased to meet all of you." Honda said. 

Yamato placed arm around Akari's waist the pulled her up against his side and nuzzled the top of her head which of course didn't sit well with Hiei. Akari was his touch, hold, and whatever else he wanted to do to her. And he decided to put a stop to this 'friendly' embrace. 

"Kindly take you hands of her." Hiei said with a hard edge to his voice. 

Yamato blinked and looked down at Hiei who was glaring at him. He released Akari and she walked over to stand beside Hiei. As soon as she was by his side, Hiei placed a hand on her hip as a mark of possession. Yamato's eyes narrowed at Hiei. It was obvious that this Hiei was claiming Akari as his and Yamato wasn't going to let that happened. 

The two demons were locked in a death glare match oblivious to everyone else because they were engaged in their own conversations with the other three members of the team, save Kurama. Kurama smiled. His suspicions had just been confirmed. Hiei and Akari were in love with each other and it seemed that the demon Yamato also had feelings for Yusuke's twin. It would be interesting to see how Hiei would deal with this situation since this is his first time being in love. Akari stopped laughing suddenly when she sensed Vendetta's army approaching. 

"Show time, minna!" Akari shouted just as Vendetta's army came over the top the hill, running at full speed towards them. 

"VICTORY!!" Akari yelled and she, Yusuke and the others, the team and the entire army took off to clash with the advancing one. The two armies collided and fighting erupted. 

Everyone was yelling with each life that was taken. Hiei and Yamato stuck close to Akari making sure no one would sneak attack her. The battle was bloody and merciless. The field was turning red with spilled blood and body parts. Akari and the others were cutting through the mindless zombies like hot butter. 

The zombie army was rapidly decreasing in size. Akari had just mowed down another dozen of zombies with her shotgun when she got any icy tingle down her spine. "Papa." She said and jumped into the air, flipped over the fighting, landed behind the armies and started running full speed back towards the castle. Something was wrong with her father and she was determined to find out what. 

"I'm coming, daddy. I'm coming." she said to herself running through the gates of the castle.

Akari was halfway to the throne room when she slid to a stop to find Vendetta standing in the hallway with a bloody sword in her hand and a smug smile on her face. "Well, well, princess. Too bad about your father, but don't worry. He went down fighting. Hahahaha." Vendetta laughed then vanished. Akari's eyes widened as she ran and burst through the doors to the throne room, unprepared for the sight before her. There, lying on the floor in front of the chairs was her father in a pool of blood. Akari ran and slid to her knees when she reached him. She pulled him into her arms. 

"Papa? You not dead are you papa? Papa, please answer me? Daddy, please. Don't..don't leave..me." She said tears rolling down her face holding her father's lifeless body. 

She was just lying him back down on the floor when Hiei and the others rushed in. They gasped when they saw what happened. Hiei walked up to Akari and bent down next to her. 

"Akari." was all he said to her. She snapped her head up and looked at him. She threw herself into his arms and cried, burying her face into his shoulder. He picked her up and carried her towards the doors. 

"I'm taking her to her room." Hiei told the group standing by the doors. Yamato placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder to stop him. 

"I don't think you should take her. Let me." Yamato said reaching for Akari. Hiei turned his head slowly to Yamato, his eyes glowing red. 

"I said I will take her and if you don't take your hand off me, I will not hesitate to end you pathetic existence." And with that, Hiei walked off with Akari snuggling further into his embrace as her tears subsided to whimpers. 

TO BE CONTINUED. WHAT WILL AKARI DO NOW THAT HER FATHER IS GONE? WILL SHE SEEK REVENGE OR COMPLETE HER MISSION?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

HI EVERYONE!! I REALLY GLAD SO MANY PEOPLE ENJOY MY YUSUKE'S GEMINI FIC AND EXPRESS THEY'RE OPINIONS ABOUT IT. IT DRIVES ME TO CONTINUE TO WRITE AND UPDATE ON IT! THANKS A LOT! NOW ONTO CHAPTER FOURTEEN! DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN AKARI AND ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! 

Yusuke's Gemini 

By:XZanayu 

Chapter Fourteen 

Hiei walked into Akari's bedroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed and began to remove her blood stained clothing. Akari sat quietly staring off into space as he did so. 

She had long since stopped crying. Once she was naked, Hiei picked up her clothes and walked to the fireplace, tossing them inside and with a blast from his hand, sets them ablaze. With that done, he walked back over to where Akari still sat and turned back the covers on the bed. He removed his clothes, placed Akari in bed and then got in himself. Once settled, he pulled Akari into his arms, molded her body to his. He stroked her hair and back. Akari laid unmoving in his embrace a few moments, then wrapped her arms around Hiei, snuggling closer to his warmth, burying her face in his neck. 

"He's gone, Hiei-chan." she whispered. 

"I know." Hiei replied. 

"My papa is gone. He's was all I had left. Now...he's..he's.." Akari couldn't continue. She started to cry again, but stopped and gasped softly when she heard what Hiei said as he tighten his embrace. 

"You're not alone. You have me." Akari leaned her head back to look at him. 

"Hiei-chan." "You have me, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. We're your family and we will be by your side. We love you. I love you." Tears flowed from her eyes and she smiled. 

"Hiei-chan." Akari said his name softly and lovingly, snuggling against him and burying her face in his neck once more. 

"Shhhh. Its alright, koi. Its okay." he whispered to her. Akari's smile widened a little more. Hiei was right. She wasn't alone. She had him and the others. She had her..family. The two comforted each other until sleep claimed them. 

The next day, the decorations for the King Dante's funeral were up. Demons and humans from all over the world came to pay their last respects to their king and attend the funeral. The architects completed the 20 foot high funeral pyre made of platinum, solid gold, and marble. The pyre was decorated with wolves in various poses, angels watching over a mother wolf and her cubs, a bed of red, white, and pink roses rested atop the pyre, arranged so that they could hold the body of King Dante. All the businesses were closed for the rest of the week due to the preparations for the funeral. 

King Dante's body rested upon a feather down pallet and was dressed in his battle gear which consisted of chest armor with the royal seal on the front on the right breastplate. Attached to the armor was a black cape with the coat of arms, which consisted of a demon and angel reaching for the olive branch of peace, on the back. Underneath the armor, Dante wore a black spandex suit which hugged his form and displayed his muscles perfectly. Black boots adorned his feet and long silvery-white hair was combed and brushed to shiny perfection. His body rested in the room that was specially designed to hold the dead for burial. 

Meanwhile, Akari was in her bedroom sitting in front of her mirror as her lady maid did her hair up in an intricate style. She was dressed in a black mourning dress. Her maid had just finished doing her hair when there was a knock at her door. 

"Come in." Akari said. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked in dressed in black suits provided to them by the royal staff. Akari's maid bowed to her when she was done and left the room. 

"How you holding up, sis?" Yusuke asked embracing Akari. Yusuke had recently begun calling Akari his sister. 

"Okay. Its still hard to believe he's gone." she told him. "I know, but we're for you." Yusuke told her. "I know. Thank you, all of you." she told them. She picked up her crown from its case and carefully placed it on her head and turned back to her family. 

"*Sigh* Well, let's go." she said. The five left the room and proceeded toward the back of the castle, where outside they joined the huge gathering of mourners for the funeral to begin.

Akari stood in front on the raised dais before the unlit pyre with Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara as they watch mourners place roses, carnations, and all sorts of flowers at the base of the pyre and returned to their places around the pyre. When the last bouquet was placed and the last prayer said. The chancellor walked up short stairs of the dais with torch in his hands. When he reached the top, he handed to torch to Akari, bowed to her, and stood to the side. Akari took a deep breath and went down the steps and walked the short distance to the pyre. She stood before it all too soon for her sake and looked up at the top. There, rested King Dante, her father, on top of the bed of roses made especially to hold his body. He looked as if he was only asleep, if only that was the case. Akari close her eyes as tears clouded them. She lowered the torch to the small hole made into the pyre and watched as the wood burned. Tears fell from her eyes as she stood there and watched as the fire rose rapidly to the top and consumed her father's lifeless body. 

Everyone watched as the pyre burned well into the night. No one moved until nothing remained of the pyre, but embers. Akari dismissed her people, telling them thank you for their thoughts, gifts, and prayers for her and her father. Then, returned to the castle with her friends in tow. 

In the drawing room, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yamato, Milo, Koenma, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, Honda,the chancellor, and Hyoga were talking quietly, awaiting the arrival of Akari. The door to the drawing room opened and in walked Akari dressed in a white chiffon gown with matching white slippers. Her jet black hair hung loose and was brushed to shiny perfection. She smiled softly, but you could tell she had been crying just by looking at her eyes. Hiei walked over to her and took her hand and squeezed. She smiled a little more when she glanced at him. Everyone came over and hugged her. 

"Thank you all so much for coming, especially you Lord Koenma. I know how busy you must be, but I really appreciate you're being here." Akari told him. 

"Your father was my friend. My father sends his condolences and apologizes that he couldn't make it." Koenma said to her. 

"That's alright. I will thank him once everything is repaired." she told him. 

"Sis? You still mean to help us after what's happened?" Yusuke asked her, clearly shocked and confused at her statement. 

"Yes, onni-chan. My priority is helping you. My father would approve of my decision. Chancellor? My coronation to be crowned Queen will have to be postponed until I return. Until then, I leave things in your capable hands." she said looking at the Chancellor. "Of course, your majesty." he bowed to her. 

"Are you sure, Akari?" Yamato asked. 

"Yes. I promise Yusuke I would help him restore things back in his world and I intend to keep that promise." she told them. 

"Well, once everything is taking care of here, I will return to Yusuke's dimension, but I will be back once everything is said and done." she said. Everyone nodded and prepared to leave to go to their rooms for the night since it was late. They bid her goodnight and left, leaving only Hiei and Akari behind. Hiei went over to the sofa and laid down on it and pull down on top of him and held her. Akari sighed. 

"You okay?" Hiei asked. 

"I'm better, but it still hurts." she replied. He kissed the top of her head. 

"It will get better." he assured her. 

"I know it will. Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For being here and for loving me." Hiei smiled into her hair. 

They remained like that a few minutes more then stood up and left the drawing room to go to bed, unaware of the eyes that followed them. 

TBC


	16. Chapter Fifteen

HELLO MINNA!! HERE'S CHAPTER FIFTEEN OF YUSUKE'S GEMINI!! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN AKARI AND ALL OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! 

Yusuke's Gemini 

By:XZanayu 

Chapter Fifteen 

"Well, that's should be everything." Akari said closing her backpack. Hiei was leaning against the door when Akari finished packing what she would need to take with her back to Yusuke's dimension. 

The two left her bedroom and walked to the den where Yusuke and the others waited. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, koi? You don't have to." Hiei said to Akari as they walked along the corridor. 

"Yes, I'm sure. The chancellor, Yamato, and the others will take care of things here while we get things back in order in your dimension. I will complete this mission and then come back and be crowned queen." she told him. 

"Are you ready to be queen?" "No, not really. I love being a hunter right now and I'm not ready to be crowned just yet. I know it is my duty to become queen, but I have no king. And I won't be crowned until then." Hiei looked at her and then turned his attention to the double doors of the den. 

They walked into the den to where Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yamato, and the chancellor were waiting. 

"Ready everyone?" Akari asked. Yususke, Kuwabara, Kurama nodded and walked over to join here and Hiei by the door. 

"Good luck, your majesty." The chancellor said. 

"I don't worry. The guys and I will keep things in order while you're away." Yamato told her. Akari smiled brightly at them. 

"Arigato. Let's go guys." With their farewells said, Akari and company left the castle and reached the portal to take them back to Yusuke's dimension. They enter the portal and were sent back to the sister dimension and arrived in Koenma's office. 

"Yusuke!" a familiar voice shouted. Yusuke turned to see Keiko running towards him with the other girls following close behind. They embraced their friends with smiles and tears of happiness. Everyone was glad they returned okay. Akari walked up to Koenma's desk and placed the chest on it. 

"Everyone, behold the Cradle of Life." she announced. Akari lifted the lid and light spilled out and brightened the entire room. Everyone was in awe at the brilliance of the Cradle of Life. "Its beautiful. Its light is so warm." Keiko said with a smile as the light embraced her with its warmth along with everyone else in the room. Akari closed the lid. "I had no idea the Cradle of Life was so warm or so powerful." Koenma said. 

"Now, we can bring everything on earth back to life." Kuwabara said. 

"Not yet." Akari said. 

"Huh?" Everyone looked at her. 

"What do you mean, Sis?" Yusuke asked. 

"One thing remains. Vendetta. We must confront Vendetta and stop her and her army before we restore life to Earth or Vendetta will just use the spell she used before to end all life on earth if we use it before we face her and it would have been a waste of time." she told them. 

"I see what you mean." Yusuke said. 

"Lord Koenma, did you find out where Vendetta is?" 

"Yes. I did." He answered and motioned toward the screen behind them. The screens showed a picture of a dense forest covered with heavy fog. 

"This is where our spies discovered where Vendetta and her army is hiding." Koenma said. 

"Well, at least it not a maze." Yusuke said. 

"It may not be a maze, Yusuke. But, that forest is just as deadly. So, don't let the picture fool you." Koenma said. 

"Okay. Let's go fellas. Its time we took the fight to her. Lord Koenma we will leave the Orbs and Cradle with you until Vendetta has been defeated." 

"I'll keep them safe. Just make sure you all return in one piece." He told them. Akari smiled and nodded. 

"Yusuke, you be careful and if you die, I'll kill you." Keiko told her boyfriend. Yusuke smiled and rubbed the back of his head. 

"I won't, so don't worry." "That's right, Keiko. And with me protecting him, you have nothing to worry about." Akari told her. Keiko smiled and nodded. 

"Akari, I don't think you should go in your condition." Koenma said. Everyone looked at him with puzzled looks on their faces. 

"What do you mean, Lord Koenma? I'm perfectly fine. I'm not sick or anything. So, why shouldn't I go?" Akari asked. Koenma said nothing, but glanced over at the girls smiling and giggling. 

"What? What's so funny?" Yusuke asked. "Akari, close your eyes." Koenma told her with a smile. 

"Wha-" 

"Just do as I ask, please." 

"O-okay." she said and closed her eyes. She didn't detect anything out of the ordinary except.. Her eyes snapped open when she gasped when she realized what Koenma meant and why the girls were happy. She looked at Koenma to confirm what she sensed was real and true. Koenma smiled even brighter and nodded. Akari closed her eyes and began to cry with a smile on her face. 

"Akari, what's wrong?" Hiei asked standing before her. 

"Sis, are you okay?" Yusuke asked. "Okay? I'm more than okay." she said. She embraced Hiei and said loudly and proudly... 

"I'm pregnant!" 

TBC DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING DID YA? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, FORGIVE ME! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT REVIEW! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME^-~!!! ENJOY CHAPTER 16 AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! I DO OWN AKARI AND ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLACES IN THE FIC! 

YUSUKE'S GEMINI 

By:XZanayu 

CHAPTER SIXTEEN 

"Pregnant?" Hiei said clearly surprised by what Koenma had just confirmed. 

"Congratulations, Shorty." Kuwabara said, rubbing Hiei's head. 

"Cool! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Yusuke shouted happily. "Congratulations, you two." Kurama said. Everyone was saying their congratulations when a voice piped up. 

"Just a minute!" Hiei said loudly. 

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him with confused look on their faces. 

"Hiei-chan?" Akari asked as Hiei pulled from her embrace and walked up to Koenma. 

"Are you sure about this, Koenma? Is Akari truly pregnant?" Hiei asked, looking down at Koenma. 

"I know the timing couldn't have been better, but yes. Akari is with child." Koenma said. 

Hiei closed his eyes and sighed deeply. 

"I see." Was all he said. 

Everyone looked at each other, puzzled by Hiei's reaction to the news. Akari on the other hand, felt an icy tingle down her spine. A clear sign that something wasn't right about the way Hiei was acting. She quickly changed the subject before anyone could ask any questions about it, including herself. 

"I understand now, why you want me to stay behind Lord Koenma, but I have to go. Yusuke and the others only have a slim chance of defeating Vendetta it I'm not with them. I need to go." She addressed. 

"No, Akari. I'm sure we can handle it without you. Just tell us what to do and we'll take care of the rest. Don't worry. Besides, I don't want anything happening to my niece or nephew." Yusuke said coming over and hugging her. 

"And I'm sure that Hiei doesn't want the same thing either, right Hiei?" Kurama said looking at Hiei who stood off alone in a corner with his eyes closed. 

"Hn." Was all he said. 

"Hiei." Yusuke said. 

"Well, come on you guys. I'll tell you what needs to be done so you can get going. The sooner Vendetta is stopped, the sooner Earth can be restored." Akari said. 

Akari told Yusuke and the others how to get into the fortress, how to use the orbs of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord, and the best course of action to use against Vendetta. Once that was done, the guys prepared to leave through the portal to send them to the fortress where Vendetta and her minions were. 

"Now, remember. The orbs will only respond to your feelings and emotions, the stronger they are, the stronger the orbs will be. But, be careful not to let your anger overwhelm you or the consequences could be deadly, okay?" Akari told them. 

"Gotcha." Yusuke told her. She, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Koenma stood at the before the portal. "And be careful and on your guard. Vendetta is very cunning." Koenma said. 

"Let's just get this over with." Hiei said walking into the portal without waiting for the others to join him. 

"Hey, wait." Kuwabara said. 

"What's with him?" Yusuke asked. 

"We better catch up with him before we lose the element of surprise." Kurama said. Kuwabara and Yusuke entered, but Kurama hesitated for a moment and looked at Akari. 

"Try not to worry, Akari. Hiei will come around." He said and entered the portal. 

"I'm not so sure, Kurama. Maybe Hiei doesn't want to be a father." Akari said placing a hand on her flat stomach, praying that foreboding feeling she had would not come to pass. 

TBC 

WHAT IS UP WITH HIEI? DOES HE REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE A FATHER? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

GREETINGS EVERYONE!! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG DELAY!! BUT, I HAVE BEEN ON VACATION FOR THE HOLIDAYS. I'M BACK NOW AND ITS BACK TO WORK!! SO ENJOY CHAPTER SEVENTEEN!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
YUSUKE'S GEMINI   
  
By:XZanayu   
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama arrive at the dark and ominous forest where Vendetta's awaits.  
  
"Well, we're here." Kuwabara said looking at the forest.  
  
"Yes. And, no doubt, that Vendetta has prepared a welcome for us." Kurama replied.   
  
"Then, what are we waiting for. Let's go in there and clean house." Yusuke said, slamming his fist into his hands.  
  
"And how do you suggest we get through the forest? Its pitch black and the clouds have completely covered the moon. We have no light to guide us." Hiei pointed out.   
  
Just then, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara felt warmth radiating from their pockets. They removed the orbs of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord from their pockets to see them glowing. Suddenly, all three shot out a beam of light like flashlights, illuminating the surrounding area.  
  
"Well, that solves our light problem." Kuwabara said, looking at the orb of Chaos in awe.  
  
"Let's go. The sooner we get this over with the better and Hiei can get back to Akari and his kid." Yusuke said, slanting a glance at Hiei.  
  
Hiei said nothing, but began walking into the forest.  
  
"I don't get it? Isn't he happy about Akari's condition?" Yusuke asked watching Hiei go into the forest.  
  
"This is one thing even I do not know, Yusuke. But, judging by the way he's acting, he is not. I pray that I am wrong though." Kurama said.  
  
And with that, they followed Hiei into the forest towards the final battle with Vendetta.   
  
**************   
  
Back at Koenma's, Akari is sitting outside on one of the benches surrounding a large pond, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Penny for you thoughts?" a familiar voice said.  
  
Akari looked up to see Yukina approach her and sit beside her on the bench.   
  
"They're not worth much." Akari replied looking back at the pond.  
  
"You're worried about my brother's reaction to the news." Yukina said also looking at the pond.  
  
Akari sighed. "I don't know what to think. I'm happy and proud that I'm carrying this tiny life inside my body that is the result of Hiei's and I love for each other, but Hiei.." Akari stood up and walked over to the tree sitting on a small hill not far from the pond and settled down underneath it. Yukina joined her.  
  
"I don't think your brother wants this child. Why, Yukina? Why doesn't he...want...our baby?" Akari swallowed a sob as tears began to fall from her eyes.   
  
Yukina put her hand on top of Akari's that was sitting in her lap.  
  
"He wants the baby, Akari. Its just that he's afraid." She told her.  
  
Akari looked at her, puzzled. "Afraid?"   
  
"Hai. My brother is afraid that the child will end up in the same situation he was in when he was a baby and Hiei doesn't want that to happen to his."  
  
"What happened to Hiei when he was born?" Akari asked, highly curious about her lover's past.   
  
"He never knew who his father was and when he was born, he was taken away from his mother."   
  
"Taken away?! But why?"   
  
Yukina sighed and looked at the pond. "Hiei was born in the Ice Country of the Makai. He was banished from there because he produced fire and was considered bad luck and was therefore branded as the 'Forbidden Child'."   
  
*So that's why he's called the Forbidden Child?* Akari said to herself.   
  
"The maidens wanted him to die. Hina, Hiei's mother, begged them not to kill her son, but they refused to listen. They wrapped him talismans and dropped him off a cliff."   
  
Akari gasped. "How could they be so cruel?! Its not his fault he had power over fire. My poor darling."   
  
Yukina looked at Akari as she cried even harder. Yukina was stunned. She didn't realize just how much Akari loved her brother.   
  
"You're crying for my brother." She said.   
  
Akari looked at Yukina and smiled. "Yes. I loved your brother for a very long time. He is my life and my love." She told her as she stroked her flat tummy. "He is the father of our child. I would never let anyone take our child away. I'd fight till the last drop of my power is gone to keep our baby safe. I'd die before I let any harm befall my love or our child." Akari wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.   
  
"Please continue. Hiei never told me about his past."   
  
"Okay. Well, Hiei was found by a band of thieves. They took him in and raised him until he became too much for them to handle and they kicked him out. A few years later he met Kurama during his search for me."   
  
"And after that he met Yusuke-chan." Akari finished. "I know that much about his life up until now. I never knew my koi had so much pain in his life. To be taken from his mother like that. Why didn't she fight them or at least take Hiei and run away? I would have done everything it took to protect my child. Why didn't she? Didn't Hina love her son?"   
  
"I'm sure she did. I wasn't born when all this happened so I can't say why she didn't try to protect Hiei. Only Hina can answer that. I'm just grateful that my brother has changed his ways and is a wonderful man." Yukina said.   
  
"Yes. He is wonderful." Akari looked down then looked up and again. Her mind made up. Akari stood up and began walking away.   
  
"Where are you going?" Yukina asked.   
  
"To see Koenma-sama."   
  
***********   
  
Back to the forest, our heroes are cutting through the minions with ease and finally reach Vendetta fortress.   
  
"Wow! You have to admit Vendetta definitely isn't taking in chances on her security on this place." Yusuke said looking at the castle.   
  
It was smoke gray in color and overly large in height and width. Two large and fearsome looking gargoyles sat atop the pillars that guarded the gate leading into the castle. Suddenly, growls were heard and the eyes of the gargoyles glowed red.   
  
"Watch it!" Hiei said. The stone lining fell away to reveal the two gargoyles in all their horrible glory and power. They leaped into the air and landed with thud that shook the ground for a few seconds in front of Yusuke and the others. They roared at them.   
  
Before anyone could initiate the fight, the Orbs of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord began to glow again. The orbs left the safety of Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwarbara's pockets and floated in front of them. Power shot out from the orbs and into Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama's bodies.   
  
In a flash of darkness and light, the light faded and there stood Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara, but they had transformed.   
  
Yusuke now wore a jet black ninja outfit with two katanas, one strapped to his waist and the other on his back and the orb of Destruction was now around his neck as a pendant.   
  
Kuwabara was dressed in a midnight blue gi and a jet black hakama. His Ren Kai now glowed an eerie green color instead of the brilliant gold it usually held and the orb of Chaos was in a pendant around his neck.   
  
Kurama was now Youko-Kurama. His white outfit as well as his silver hair were now jet black and like Yusuke and Kuwabara, the orb of Discord was in a pendant around his neck.   
  
The three looked at themselves in awe, as well as Hiei. The orbs had given them their powers to aid them. They were startled out of their amazement by the roar of the gargoyles.   
  
The gargoyles rushed them. But, before they could inflict any damage, Kurama summoned his Shouyou butsu and devoured the gargoyles whole with ease.   
  
Youko-Kurama looked at his hand. "I never felt such power." He said. "But why?" Hiei said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Youko-Kurama looked at him. "Why did the orbs give you their powers and not me?" Hiei said confused and angry.   
  
"Yes, that is odd." Youko-Kurama said, puzzled.   
  
"Well, whatever it is, we have to worry about it later. Right now, we have to put an end to Vendetta and repair things back home. Let's go." Yusuke said.   
  
The four heroes proceeded through the gate and into Vendetta's lair.  
  
***************   
  
Koenma was in his study when there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in." He called.   
  
Akari entered and approached his desk. "Am I disturbing you, Koenma-sama?"   
  
Koenma put away the papers he was studying and looked up at her from his seat from behind the desk. "No. What can I help you with?"  
  
"Koenma-sama. I-I want you to get rid of my baby."  
  
****************   
  
DID AKARI JUST ASK KOENMA TO KILL HER UNBORN CHILD?! IS SHE SERIOUS AND WILL KOENMA DO IT? STAY TUNED!!!   
  
Ren Ken:Spirit Sword   
  
Shokuyou butsu:A plant of the Maikai that loves Youkai meat. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

HELLO! FIRST, I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEW THIS STORY SO FAR! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!! HERE'S CHAPTER 18! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ALL ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!  
  
YUSUKE'S GEMINI BY:XZANAYU  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
"NANI?!" Koenma shouted.  
  
He couldn't believe what he just heard. Akari couldn't have asked him what he thought she did, did she?  
  
"I want to know if you could get rid of the babe I carry within my body." Akari asked again.  
  
"B-but why? Is it because of how Hiei's acting? Look Akari, I know that he isn't reacting like the proud papa, but you must know that he does want this child." Koenma told her.  
  
Akari shook her head. "No, he doesn't. I know he doesn't, I can feel it in my heart and in his spirit energy. He is set against my pregnancy. And if I must eliminate the life within me to keep him, then I will." She said half- heartedly with tears falling down her closed eyes.  
  
Koenma, now in his teenage form, stood up from his desk and went around and embraced her.  
  
"You don't really want to this do you?" He asked her softly.  
  
"Y-yes, I-I..oh Keonma-sama." Akari sobbed.  
  
Her heart was breaking. She didn't want to kill her child, but she didn't want to lose Hiei either. What could she do.  
  
Koenma stroked her hair and back.  
  
"Shhh. It'll be alright. We'll think of something." He told her.  
  
Akari just nodded her head as she continued to cry on his shoulder.  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke and the others have entered Vendetta's stronghold. They were walking along when Hiei stopped and looked behind him with a puzzled and concerned look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Kuwabara asked as he, Yoko-Kurama, and Yusuke looked at him.  
  
Yusuke looked in the direction Hiei was when he felt waves of sadness, confusion, and turmoil coming from Akari's spirit energy.  
  
*Something's wrong with Akari.* Yusuke said to himself.  
  
Yusuke was about the say so out loud when Hiei turned back around with a frown on his face and began walking again.  
  
"Its nothing. Let's go." He said.  
  
"But..Hiei." Yusuke was about to say.  
  
"I said it was nothing. Did I not make myself clear enough for that pee brain of yours to understand?" Hiei snapped at them and proceeded to walk on.  
  
Kuwabara and Yoko-Kurama looked at each other, shrugged, and follow him.  
  
*Damn it Hiei! What the hell is your problem? I know you felt Akari just as I did. Why aren't you worried about her?* Yusuke said to himself as he glared at Hiei's back.  
  
*I swear, Hiei. If you hurt her, friend or not, I will make you wish you were dead!* Yusuke growled to himself and continued on along with the others.  
  
The four continued down the corridor until they reached two large, steel double doors. The doors opened to let them enter. They walked inside and stopped. The doors closed behind them with a loud slam. They looked at the person standing on the other side of the room.  
  
"So, you managed to make it past my army. I'm surprised, but hardly disappointed. I want to kill you myself." Vendetta said with smile on her face.  
  
Yusuke started to laugh lightly.  
  
Vendetta frowned.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"That's the same thing your father said and well, you know what happened to him." Yusuke said with a smug smile on his face.  
  
That pissed Vendetta off.  
  
"Why you!" She pulled out her sword and charged at Yusuke and the others.  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Yoko-Kurama, and Kuwabara braced themselves.  
  
******************  
  
Koenma, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru were in Koenma's office watching the fight on the monitor.  
  
"Wow. Vendetta really is giving Yusuke and the others a run for their money." Botan said watching.  
  
"Yes, but Yusuke and the others have the power of the orbs helping them. I'm sure they will prevail." Koenma said.  
  
"Hey? Where's Akari?" Keiko asked, looking around for her.  
  
"She was tired and went to lie down for a while." Koenma told them.  
  
"Is she okay?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Yes, she's fine. Just tired. Don't worry." He assured them.  
  
****************  
  
Back at Vendetta stronghold, Yusuke and the others are holding their ground against her. But soon, all five combatants were breathing heavily and sweating profusely, but they refuse to stop. Both sides having theirs reason to keep fighting. For Vendetta, it was revenge and for Yusuke and the others it was to restore life to Ningenkai world.  
  
"Not bad for weaklings. Now, that I'm warmed up, time to get serious." Vendetta said with an evil grin.  
  
"You mean you haven't been?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Get real. I'm not even at full strength, but that's about to change." She replied.  
  
Vendetta took a deep breath and began to charge her spirit energy. Yusuke and the others gasped at her energy increasing and then the room began to shake violently.  
  
"Aww, man! You've got to be kidding me?!" Yusuke said as he and the others tried not to fall or get hit by bits of the ceiling that began to cave in as Vendetta continue to increase her power.  
  
When Vendetta was finished, she was extremely powerful and her aura was making the heroes visibly tremble.  
  
"No way! How can she be so powerful?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Calm down. We can handle this." Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei is right. We've been in this situation before and have come out on top. This should be no different." Yoko-Kurama said.  
  
"You think so do you? Well, I think I should prove you wrong." Vendetta charged at them and landed a uppercut to Kuwabara that sent him flying backwards into the wall, leaving an imprint before sliding down to the floor.  
  
Soon, Vendetta was beating the young men senseless, but Yusuke and the others still held on and continued to fight, knowing that they couldn't afford to lose. But, their efforts seem to be in vain. Every attack they used, seemed to have no effect and they were running out of ideas. Yusuke and the others were huddled together on the floor on the other side of the room. Their clothes torn, their bodies battle weary, and their energy running low. Even Yusuke turned into his youkai form and it still wasn't enough to give them the advantage they needed.  
  
"This is not good."Yoko-Yusuke said, wiping blood from the cut on his lip.  
  
"We can't give up. There must be some way to defeat her." Yoko-Kurama said looking at Vendetta with a smug smile on her face.  
  
"Still have some fight left in you, eh?" Vendetta said causing the four to look at her.  
  
She laughed lightly. "Let's see if I can take that little bit from you."  
  
Vendetta raised one arm in the air and gathered a large amount of spirit energy into a large ball and hurled it at the heroes.  
  
The heroes were frozen on the spot by the amount of spirit energy coming at them and no way to deflect it. Just as the orb was about the hit them, a dark, transparent shield formed a dome around them and protected them from the attack.  
  
"Nani?!" Vendetta couldn't believe what just happened. She wasn't the only one.  
  
"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Then, the orbs of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord appeared and floated before them, all three resonating.  
  
*Rei kai Tentei* three voices said in unison.  
  
"Is it just me or did those orbs just talk?" Yoko-Yusuke asked as he and the others watched the orbs before them.  
  
*Yes. We are the entities that dwell within the orbs of Chaos, Destruction, and Discord. You have only once chance to defeat Vendetta.* The orbs said to them.  
  
"How?" Yoko-Kurama asked.  
  
*First, Hiei must gather all the energy he has left to summon the Ensatsu- Koku-Ryu-Ha. Once he does, you three must chant the spell that we will give you and give the power that is summoned to Hiei. Once Hiei receives the power, Hiei must use his attack at that exact moment and not a moment before or later. Understand.* The orbs explained to them.  
  
"Awesome!" Kuwabara said.  
  
*But, be warned. We are not sure if Hiei will be able to handle that much energy. There is a very high possibility that Hiei will also be killed by doing this. Are you willing to take that risk, Hiei?* The orbs asked.  
  
Hiei stood up.  
  
"Yes, I am willing to take that risk." He answered.  
  
*Very well. Gather your energy fire demon and call forth the Ensatsu-Koku- Ryu-Ha* The orbs said.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Vendetta yelled and began throwing energy attacks at the dome that still surrounded the heroes as Hiei gather his energy for the attack.  
  
****************  
  
"I hope it works." Keiko said.  
  
"I'm sure it will. As long as the orbs keep Vendetta's attacks at bay, Hiei should have no problem gathering enough energy to summon the Ensatsu-Koku- Ryu-Ha." Koenma said as they watch the scene unfold on the monitor.  
  
**************  
  
Akari has just awoken from her nap and is standing at the window and looking out in the distance. She could sense what was happening. She closed her eyes. "Hiei-chan, you can do it." She whispered.  
  
**************  
  
Hiei continued to gather his energy as Vendetta continued her assault on the shield.  
  
"No way will I let you bastards win! I will get revenge for my father and the other spirit beasts!" Vendetta yelled, failing to notice that she was losing power with all the energy she was using to try to destroy the shield.  
  
"Done!" Hiei said.  
  
*Now!* the orbs said.  
  
"In our hour of need." Yoko-Kurama said loudly  
  
"We call upon." Kuwabara said immediately after.  
  
"The power of the ancients!" Yoko-Yusuke ended the chant.  
  
The orbs glowed and shattered as the power that laid within them was released and quickly entered Hiei body as the shield that protected the four of them vanished.  
  
"You're mine!" Vendetta shouted and threw her final energy attack at them.  
  
"Ensatsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha!!" Hiei yelled and fired his attack straight at Vendetta. The dragon plowed throw Vendetta's orb and continued toward her.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Vendetta managed to say before the enhanced attack hit her.  
  
She screamed as the power of both the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and the powers of the orbs ripped into her body. The attack plowed into the wall afterward.  
  
Hiei dropped to his hands and knees. Yusuke and the others quickly went over to him.  
  
"You did it, Hiei!" Yusuke said as he return to normal along with Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
"Way to go, shorty." Kuwabara said. They congratulated him not noticing the movement with the cloud of smoke before them.  
  
*******************  
  
"They did it!" Yukina said happily.  
  
Just then, the chest the held the Cradle of Light opened and the orb rose into the air and a spectacular beam of light was released from it and left the spirit world for the Ningenkai world. Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru watched the monitor to see the dead planet Earth when the beam hit it. They watched in amazement as the beam first healed the damaged done to the planet, restore all the cities, and restore all the souls that died back to life and back to Earth. The beam vanished and Earth was back to normal.  
  
"Wow. Everything is back to normal. Its as if none of it ever happened." Botan said in awe.  
  
The Cradle of Life stopped glowing and fell back into the chest with a thud. Its power gone after restoring the Ningenkai realm. Koenma closed the lid.  
  
"Excellent job, guys." Koenma said looking back at the monitor to see Yusuke and the others standing, battle weary, but victorious.  
  
****************  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to rest for at least three months after this." Kuwabara said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. We really had to go all out on this one." Yusuke said.  
  
"Are you okay, Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Let's get out of here." He said.  
  
The four begin to leave when they hear a faint laugh come from behind them.  
  
"There's..no way." Yusuke said in disbelief.  
  
They turned around and their eyes widened out what they saw.  
  
There was Vendetta, burnt to a crisp yet still alive.  
  
"Congratulations. You managed to defeat me, but it is I who will have the last laugh." She said softly.  
  
With the last of her strength, she sent a energy ball in their direction. Yusuke and the others braced themselves only to watch the sphere sail over their heads and out one of the above windows.  
  
Yusuke chuckled.  
  
"Too bad you missed." He said.  
  
Vendetta chuckled again.  
  
"Who said I was aiming for the four of you?"  
  
"Huh?" The heroes said.  
  
"One of you is about to lose someone very precious." She said.  
  
"Nani?!" Yusuke said.  
  
"As I said, vengeance..is mine." And with that she died.  
  
Yusuke quickly pulled out his communicator.  
  
"Botan! Botan!!" He yelled into it.  
  
"I'm here, Yusuke!" Her image appeared.  
  
"Keiko and the others are they alright?!"  
  
"Yes! We're fine. The blast apparently didn't-" Botan was cut off when a high pitched scream of pain was heard.  
  
"What the?!" Koenma yelled and immediately took off running with Botan and the others right behind him.  
  
"Botan? Botan?! What's going on?!" Yusuke was heard yelling through the communicator.  
  
Koenma quickly threw open the door where Akari was resting only to find her unconcious on the floor, wisps of smoke coming from her body.  
  
Botan and the others gasped as they watched Koenma gently pick her up and carry her back to the bed and lay her upon it.  
  
"Botan?! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!!" Yusuke's voice yelled.  
  
Botan lifted the communicator to looked at Yusuke's image with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Botan? What the hell happened?!" He demanded.  
  
"Yusuke..its-its Akari. She was hit." She said.  
  
*****************  
  
TBC  
  
OH NO!! IS AKARI OKAY AND WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT!! STAY TUNED!!!!! 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

HELLO EVERYONE!! WELL, HERE IT IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO YUSUKE'S GEMINI! THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT ENJOYED MY STORY AND REVIEWED! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!! WELL, ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I DO OWE AKARI AND ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!  
  
YUSUKE'S GEMINI   
  
By:XZanayu   
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"What did you say?" Yusuke asked Botan over the communicator, his voice shaky.   
  
"Akari was hit by the blast, Yusuke. She's unconscious." She told Yusuke as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.   
  
Yusuke closed his eyes briefly and opened them again.   
  
"We're on our way." He told Botan before closing the communicator.  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes and remained silent. He didn't have to say anything. He knew the others overheard. He opened his eyes and looked at Hiei and was surprised to see a stunned _expression on his face.   
  
*So, it takes something like this to happen to make you realize how much Akari and your unborn child means to you, Hiei? You truly don't deserve her love or your child. Maybe now, you can make things right.* Yusuke says to himself.   
  
Yusuke's takes a deep breath and exhales.   
  
"Let's go."   
  
He told his friends and they quickly left the fortress to head back to the portal to Koenma's office.   
  
Hiei, on the other hand, was being bombarded with guilt and remorse over the way he had been acting.   
  
*Please! Please let her and our child be alright. Please!* Hiei said mentally as they hurried outside into the sunshine towards the forest they emerged from to get to Vendetta's stronghold.   
  
**************   
  
Meanwhile back at Koenma's, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina stood outside the door waiting for Koenma to emerge with news on Akari's condition.   
  
"What's taking so long?" Keiko said.   
  
"I don't know, Keiko. We can only hope that its good news when Koenma comes out." Botan told her.   
  
"I hope Akari and the baby are okay." Yukina said.   
  
A few more minutes passed when the door finally opened and Koenma stepped out. The girls looked at him expectedly, praying for good news.   
  
"Well? How is she, Koenma-sama?" Botan asked.   
  
***************   
  
Yusuke and the others returned to Koenma's to be greeted by an uneasy silence.   
  
Jorju, Koenma's faithful servant, walked out to meet them.   
  
"Jorju, where is everybody and why is it so quiet?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
Jorju said nothing, just looked at them with a sad _expression on his face.   
  
"Is-is it Akari? Is she okay?" Yusuke asked, fearing what he would hear.   
  
"Come with me." Jorju said.   
  
Jorju turned and walked back down the hallway he came from with Yusuke and the others behind him. They walked up two flights of stairs before reaching the floor where Yusuke and the others saw Koenma, in his adult form, and the girls. The girls were crying as they approached them.   
  
"Koenma sir?" Kurama asked.   
  
Koenma looked at them with a solemn _expression.   
  
"Akari? Is she?" Yusuke managed to get out after swallowing the lump in his throat.   
  
"She's fine, Yusuke." Koenma told him.   
  
"And the baby?" Kurama asked.   
  
Koenma lowered his head and shook it. A sharp gasp was heard. Everyone turned to look at the source. It was Hiei. He was standing there, seemingly rooted to the spot. His ruby eyes wide and quickly filling with unshed tears. He ran past Yusuke and Koenma and entered the room where Akari was and shut the door behind him.   
  
There, on the bed in the corner of the room, lay Akari. She had the sheet pulled up to her chest. Hiei heard quiet sniffles as he approached the bed until he stood beside it, looking down at her.   
  
"Akari?" He managed to get out.   
  
"I lost the baby, Hiei. You should be happy. You no longer have to worry about a baby tying you down anymore." Akari said in a dead voice. Hiei began to cry then.   
  
"Akari, I-I know I acted like cold-hearted bastard, but I really DID want this child." He told her.   
  
Akari began to laughed and said, "Oh really. You had a real funny way of showing it."   
  
"I-" Hiei started, but Akari stopped him.   
  
"Look, we both know you didn't want this child, so please don't start pretending that you cared about the baby, when we both know you weren't happy about it in the first place, so please, just leave me alone." Akari said trying not to cry again.   
  
"But-"   
  
"Please, just go. Please." She whispered, clutching the sheet to her chest.   
  
Hiei looked at her, bowed his head, and turned to leave the room. He reached the door.   
  
"I really did want this child, Akari. I just hope that one day you will believe that I loved our unborn child just as much as you." And with that said, he opened the door and left.   
  
When Akari heard the door closed, she began to cry. "Oh, Hiei-chan. If only I could believe you." she said softly.   
  
Back outside, Hiei walked past everyone without saying a word and went downstairs. He was really heartbroken over the loss of their child. If only he hadn't acted the way he did. He would feel guilty over the death of their child for the rest of his life.   
  
As the others watched him disappear down the stairs, Koenma turned to Yusuke.   
  
"Come with me, Yusuke." He told him as he walked to the bedroom door.  
  
Yusuke did as told and they both quietly entered the room.   
  
"Akari?" Koenma softly called to her.   
  
"Koenma-sama? Is onni-chan with you?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, he's here as you requested." Koenma replied.   
  
"Good." Akari sat up and turned to them and motioned for them to approached the bed.   
  
"Sit down, onni-chan. I need to talk to you. Koenma-sama already knows, but what is said between the three of us, remains between us and no one else outside this room." Akari told him.   
  
"Koenma already knows? Knows what?" Yusuke asked after sitting down beside Akari and looked back at Koenma who was standing a few feet away from them.   
  
Akari sighed and took Yusuke's hands in hers.   
  
"Onni-chan, the baby is alive and well." She told him.   
  
"It is? But, Koenma said it didn't make it."   
  
"The baby is safe and sound, Yusuke. I was standing at the window when I saw the blast coming at me. I took the force of the blow while diverting my spirit energy to form a shield around the fetus and yes, Koenma told everyone that because I told him to tell them that I lost the baby."   
  
"What?! Why?"   
  
"Onni-chan, you know I was concerned about Hiei's reaction to the baby and I think its better that he thinks that it's not alive, so he doesn't think I got pregnant on purpose in order to trap him into a relationship with me."   
  
"But, it's his child, Akari."   
  
"Its also mine, Yusuke. I doing what's best for the baby and Hiei. The baby will have a parent that will love unconditionally with no doubts and I'm giving Hiei his freedom. I don't want to the baby to grow without his or her father, but I don't want it to think that his or her father regrets their being born."   
  
Yusuke sighed and then asked.   
  
"What will you tell the baby about Hiei?"   
  
"I will tell him or her that their father is a hero, a renowned spirit detective, and a powerful fighter. I will tell them that he adores and treasures him or her. I will tell them about the tournaments he participated in and won and about all his adventures. My child will grow up knowing that his or her father loves them very, very much."   
  
"Will you tell the baby that Hiei's alive or dead?"   
  
"I don't know. I'll decided that when the baby is born, which in be in the next five months. Here, take this."   
  
Akari handed him a golden ring with strange letters on it.   
  
"What is it?" He placed it on his ring finger on his right hand.   
  
"Its a gateway ring. It will allow you to travel back and forth between your dimension and mine. I'm giving it to you because I want you and Koenma to be part of my child's life. Not just when he or she is born, but even as he or she grows up." Akari replied.   
  
"I still don't think this is right. Not telling Hiei." Yusuke said looking at the ring.   
  
"I don't either, but until I know for sure that Hiei-chan truly wanted this child, this is the way it has to be and promise me you won't tell him or the others."   
  
"I promise."   
  
"I mean it, onni-chan."   
  
"I promise, sheesh!" Yusuke said irritated.   
  
Akari giggled and hugged her twin.   
  
"On one condition." Yusuke said.   
  
Akari pulled back from the embrace and looked at Yusuke.   
  
"Why am I not surprised." She said.   
  
"If anything happens, I want you to let your son or your daughter come to me for help. I won't tell him or her that Hiei is their father. I will leave that decision to you. Will you do that?"   
  
Akari smiled.   
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
"Good. Now, that that's done, how about we eat? I'm starved."   
  
Koenma face vaulted while Akari laughed softly.   
  
***************   
  
"Are you sure you won't stay a little longer?" Keiko asked.   
  
Everyone with the exception of Hiei, were standing behind Akari who stood in front of dimensional swirl, facing them.   
  
"No. I have a lot of work to do when I get home, plus my coronation can no longer be put off. Thank you all for your help especially you onni-chan." She said.   
  
Yusuke walked up and hugged his twin.   
  
"I'm sure he's here somewhere. You're sure this is what you want?" He asked her a barely audible voice.   
  
"Yes, at least for now. And don't forget to come and visit as often as you can. I'll send word when its time for the baby to be born." She replied also in a barely audible voice.   
  
Yusuke nodded and let her go.   
  
"Sayonara, minna. I'll miss you all very much." She said to them.   
  
"Please come as visit us again soon." Botan said.   
  
"I will." Akari walked to the portal, turned, waved goodbye to everyone, then looked up at the trees.   
  
*I know you're there somewhere, Hiei-chan. Please know that I will always love you and that one day, I will tell you truth.*   
  
She turned back to the portal, entered, then it vanished. The others stood watching the place where the portal vanished, unaware of the sad, ruby eyes that watched from the trees.   
  
*Goodbye Akari. I love you.* Hiei said to himself before closing his eyes and disappearing with a heavy heart.   
  
******************   
  
Six months later...   
  
"One more push, my queen." a female voice said.   
  
"Come on, Akari. You almost done." a familiar male voice said.   
  
"Okay, onni-chan." a familiar female voice replied.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" The familiar female voice screamed.   
  
"Its a girl!" Another female voice announced.   
  
"Hey! A prince AND a princess! Way to go, Akari!" The familiar male voice said.   
  
"Oh, onni-chan. They're so beautiful."   
  
"What will you name them?" The familiar male voice asked.   
  
"Dante and Bijin." The familiar female voice said happily.   
  
*********************   
  
THE END....OR IS IT?   
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL TO YUSUKE'S GEMINI!! 


End file.
